NHT : Cyber Gear
by Blacktender
Summary: [AU] Mereka datang kedunia ini hanya untuk 2 tujuan, Bersembunyi dan Menunggu. Mereka datang untuk bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan dua sumber energi yang bisa menundukkan alam semesta dalam sekejap yang diinginkan oleh pencipta mereka sendiri. Selama persembunyian itu, mereka terus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali kedunia mereka. (Bad Summary) Warn Inside!
1. Chapter 1

"Ughh.."

Seorang perempuan terbangun dari tidurnya diatas tempat tidur di sebuah kamar yang terlihat cukup luas dan bersih. Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya persis didepan wajahnya, perempuan itu menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan intens dan kedua iris Turquoise miliknya yang menatap bingung pada sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Benda itu persis seperti sebuah jam tangan dan di sana, perempuan terkejut melihat benda seperti Jam tangan itu bisa melihat sebuah symbol yang sangat familiar dengannya walau hanya sesaat.

"Hoc quid est? _ **(1)**_ " itulah patah kata asing yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah cermin di meja rias yang terletak tepat 3 meter didepannya. Disana terlihatlah pantulan wajah serta tubuhnya. Terlihat rambut Blonde pucat dengan gaya Bob, matanya yang memantulkan kebingungan, hidung mancung, bibir ranum berwarna merah alami, serta tubuh polosnya yang sangat sexy dan sempurna karena saat ini ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa sehingga kedua buah dada besarnya bergelantungan dengan bebas ditempatnya.

"Ubi hoc est in actu? Toe, et ubi NN412? _ **(2)**_ " kalimat Asing itu kembali keluar dari mulut perempuan itu, kemudian perempuan itu berdiri dan mendekati lemari yang berukuran cukup besar yang ada di kamar itu.

Setelah membuka pintu lemari itu, perempuan itu mengambil satu stel pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, pakaian itu adalah pakaian milik laki-laki yakni sebuah Jeans berwarna hitam dan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah.

Pakaian itu terlihat sedikit kebesaran setelah pakaian itu terpasang ditubuhnya, namun perempuan itu tampak tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah diluar, nampaknya perempuan itu terkejut saat melihat sebuah Robot berwarna perak gelap khas bahan Metalik yang berbentuk dan berukuran seperti seekor Harimau.

"R-Ravage?"

* * *

NHT : Cyber Gear

.

.

Naruto – High School DxD – Transformers

.

.

[ **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi, and Michael Bay ]

.

.

[ Naruto X Samui ]

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, OC, OOC, Typo's, Andro!NS, Strong!NS, 17Year!NS, Etc.

.

.

 **Summary** : NN412 dan NS4111, atau Naruto dan Samui, meninggalkan dunia mereka dan datang kedunia ini dengan membawa 2 benda keramat milik 2 dari 3 Ras di Cybertron yang diinginkan oleh para Quintesson sebagai kunci untuk menaklukkan seluruh alam semesta. (Gak pande bikin Summary)

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog.

* * *

 **Another Place : Old Church of Kuoh City.**

 _ **Duarrr!**_

Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar dari dalam gereja itu, pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang pemegang Sacred Gear **[Boosted Gear]** , Hyodou Issei yang barusan sudah mengeluarkan Tekhnik dari **Sacred Gear** nya sendiri, Dragon Shot.

Malam ini inang dari si Merah ini datang bersama dua orang rekannya bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan teman barunya yang bernama Asia Argento, seorang gadis Biarawati yang sekarang sedang dalam proses pengambilan **Sacred Gear** dari dalam tubuhnya oleh beberapa Malaikat Pendosa di dalam gereja itu.

Kedua temannya, Yuuto Kiba dan Koneko Toujou, juga ikut andil dalam pertarungan itu untuk membantu rekan mereka si mesum berambut coklat itu.

Di bagian lain dari gereja itu, juga terjadi sebuah pertarungan antara puluhan Malaikat jatuh dan dua orang Iblis muda yang salah satunya adalah ketua atau Raja dari Issei itu sendiri.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuh mereka dan bergerak menuju tempat Issei dan yang lainnya yang juga sudah berhasil mengalahkan para Malaikat Jatuh dan beberapa pendeta Sesat yang mereka hadapi.

Saat mereka berlima turun kedalam ruangan bawah tanah tempat proses pengambilan paksa **Sacred Gear** itu, mereka semua Syok melihat apa saja yang ada disana, puluhan mayat para Pendeta serta bulu-bulu gagak berserakan ditempat itu. Asia, gadis yang menjadi tujuan utama para Iblis Muda itu datang kesini sekarang sedang terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup.

Namun, yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka kembali menyiapkan posisi bertarung mereka adalah, seseorang yang berdiri di dekat tubuh tak berdaya Asia Argento. Sosok itu memakai Armor hitam dengan corak Emas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu juga membawa sebilah Pedang dan sebuah Perisai yang terlihat berlumuran darah, mungkin darah itu adalah darah dari pendeta-pendeta yang sudah meregang nyawa ditempat itu.

"Siapa kau? dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan yang terdengar keras, tegas, dan sedikit memaksa itu keluar dari mulut gadis cantik berrambut merah di kelompok iblis muda itu, Rias Gremory, raja sekaligus ketua kelompok itu.

" **Aku? Namaku Galavatron. Aku datang kesini untuk membantu kalian menyelamatkan gadis ini. Gadis ini sekarang hanya pingsan setelah Proses pengambilan Sacred Gearnya hampir berhasil."**

Mendengar suara berat namun terdengar bersahabat dari sosok itu, Rias dan para Peeragenya menurunkan kesiagaan mereka. Issei, pemuda mesum itu berlari untuk menghampiri Asia dan memangku gadis itu.

' _ **Matrix of Leadership telah selesai menyesuaikan diri. Aliceus Prime sudah kembali aktif,'**_ sosok yang menyebut dirinya bernama Galavatron itu terkejut mendengar suara tiba-tiba yang terdengar dari Optik komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinganya.

' _Akhirnya dia sadar juga, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya,'_ batin Galavatron senang. Namun kesenangannya hilang setelah melihat kalau saat ini para Iblis muda itu masih menatap Intens dirinya.

" **Sepertinya aku harus pergi, karena urusan disini sudah selesai.."**

"Tunggu! Kau belum boleh pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya dirimu!"

Galavatron memutar matanya bosan mendengar kalimat perintah yang keluar dari gadis merah itu. dia mengambil sebuah benda seperti sebuah koin kecil dari balik Perisai miliknya dan melemparkan benda itu kearas.

Tiba-tiba, benda itu berubah menjadi sebuah lingkaran Portal berwarna Putih dengan Symbol yang membuat para Iblis muda itu mengerutkan alis mereka karena mereka belum pernah melihat Symbol itu sebelumnya.

 _Wuss.._

Galavatron tiba-tiba melompat dan menghilang setelah masuk kedalam portal itu, begitupun portal itu juga menghilang setelah beberapa detik kepergian Galavatron.

Para iblis muda itu bengong melihat kepergian sosok yang mereka tahu bernama Galavatron itu. lain halnya dengan Rias, gadis Iblis itu justru kesal karena tidak mendapatkan Informasi apa-apa pada sosok tersebut.

"Galavatron, nama yang agak aneh dan unik, bukan begitu Buchou? Ufufufu.." Rias membenarkan perkataan Ratunya yang bernama Akeno itu hanya dengan anggukan, tatapannya sampai sekarang tetap tertuju pada letak Portal tadi.

"Yuuto, gambarkan aku Symbol barusan. Aku penasaran dengn Symbol itu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya." Rias mendapat anggukan dari Knightnya yang bernama Yuuto itu setelah mengerti ucapannya, setelah itu pandangannya beralih kearah Asia yang masih berada dipangkuan Issei.

"Buchou, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Asia?" tanya inang dari si Merah itu dengan menatap Rias.

"Aku akan mereingkarnasinya, mengingat sekarang dia hanya akan menjadi mangsa yang empuk bagi setiap makhluk yang menginginkan **Sacred Gear** yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga, setelah dia menjadi iblis, kalian akan tetap bersama dimanapun kalian berada."

Issei pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Buchounya. Setelahnya, Rias mereingkarnasi gadis itu menjadi bagian dari mereka, dengan begitu Rias juga memperoleh satu poin Plus dalam kelompoknya. Setelah semua itu selesai, mereka semua pergi dari sana menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

* * *

 **Another Place (Again) : Galavatron Side.**

Galavatron, sosok yang memakai Armor lengkap serta membawa pedang dan perisai itu muncul di depan Rumahnya sendiri, dia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang melihatnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, dia langsung menghilangkan Armornya dan memperlihatkan siapa sebenarnya Galavatron itu. dia adalah seorang pemuda berrambut Blonde Spike Style, iris berwarna biru terang yang menyorotkan suatu Ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, pemuda itu berusia sekitar 17-18 tahun.

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah itu. pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan santai setelah merasakan energi yang ia kenali sedang terdiam disalah satu sisi rumah itu.

Dan benar saja, pemuda itu menemukan Perempuan berrambut Blonde Pucat itu sekarang sedang duduk di Sofa ruang keluarga dengan pandangannya yang mengarah ke TV yang menyala diruangan itu.

"Grrrr.."

Ravage, robot yang mirip dengan Harimau namun bermata satu itu menghampiri pemuda itu ketika robot binatang itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Begitupun perempuan itu, perempuan itu tadi terkejut saat menatap pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"NN412, fecit vobis? _**(3)**_ "

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan itu, lalu dia juga melangkah mendekati perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan Nama NN412, terdengar sangat aneh untuk orang sekaliber pemuda itu.

"Yes, suus 'me. exspectat fui longo somno surgere, NS4111. _**(4)**_ " Mendengar kalimat itu perempuan itu berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat, perempuan itu juga langsung melumat bibir pemuda itu dengan perasaan penuh kerinduan.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua insan itu, Ravage menundukkan kepalanya serta menutup mata tunggalnya dengan kaki depannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, akhirnya pasangan itu memisahkan bibir mereka masing-masing namun pelukan mereka masih saja erat melingkari tubuh masing-masing.

"Sed ubi sumus nunc quid quae belli? _ **(5)**_ " mendengar pertanyaan itu NN412 melepas pelukan mereka dan mengajak Perempuan itu duduk di sofa yang sempat diduduki oleh perempuan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu dalam kebingungan yang terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, pemuda itu kembali dan membawa sebuah mesin berbentuk kubus yang besarnya kurang lebih seperti ember ukuran 20 kg. perempuan itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat benda yang tidak cukup familiar yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

"X-change CL200?" kata perempuan itu dengan nada yang terdengar cukup heran.

"Sane volo mutare linguam linguae in hoc mundo. Ridiculum videberis in hoc mundo sumus loqui iudaice si permanseris in _Cybertron_. _**(**_ _ **6**_ _ **)**_ " Setelah memberikan jawabannya, pemuda itu mengutak-atik benda yang dibawanya itu.

 **[X-change** **CL** **200 Active!]**

Benda itu mengeluarkan suara khas Mesin yang menandakan kalau benda itu sudah siap digunakan. Diatasnya, mesin itu mengeluarkan sebuah Optik yang mirip dengan bagian atas Teleskop. Melihat itu, pemuda berrambut Spike itu memberi Isyarat agar perempuan itu segera melakukan apa yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Langsung saja, perempuan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sepatahpun mendekatkan mata kanannya dan menatap isi cerobong Optik itu. sedetik setelahnya, cahaya putih langsung memenuhi bagian dalam benda itu membuat perempuan itu sedikit berteriak setelah melihat berbagai macam data yang langsung memasuki otaknya melalui mata kanannya.

Lalu setelah semua itu selesai, benda itu mematikan diri dengan otomatis setelah selesai dengan bagiannya. Perempuan itu menarik kepalanya perlahan dan kembali menatap si Pirang Spike dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan dunia ini NS4111?" tanya pemuda itu yang kali ini kembali mengeluarkan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti.

"C-cukup me-menarik, dan bahasa yang aku gunakan ini ju-juga tak terlalu bu-buruk NN412." NS4111 menjawab namun sedikit terbata karena belum terbiasa dengan bahasa yang dia gunakan sekarang.

"Tidak, jangan memanggilku NN412 lagi. Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, terdengar aneh dan terdengar seperti Plat kendaraan saja. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Dan mulai sekarang jangan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Cybertron selama kita berada didunia ini."

"Na-naruto? Kue ikan maksudmu?" NS4111 terkikik geli melihat pemuda yang menyebut dirinya bernama Naruto itu yang sekarang sedang berkeringat jatuh.

"Hey! Naruto itu berarti Pusaran tahu, bukan kue ikan!" NS4111 semakin memperbesar kikikannya mendengar protes Naruto tadi.

"Hihi, iya-iya. Ja-jangan sewot seperti itu dong. Kalau kamu mengganti nama kamu menjadi Namikaze Naruto, lantas a-aku akan mengganti namaku dengan apa?" raut wajah Sewot Naruto menghilang ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh NS4111 tersebut.

Lalu Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berfikir nama apa yang cocok dengan perempuan yang ada didepannya itu. secelah cukup lama berfikir, Naruto akhirnya menemukan nama yang cocok untuk NS4111 yang ada didepannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau namamu sekarang adalah Namikaze Samui?" NS4111 terlihat mempertimbangkan usulan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Samui?" beo NS4111 agak bingung.

"Ya, Samui. Sesuai dengan Karaktermu yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan akan menjadi _pembunuh berdarah dingin_ jika sedang berada di medan perang," canda Naruto membuat NS4111 memanyunkan bibirnya.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar. Sekarang memang dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja, namun jika saat berdiri di medan perang, lain lagi ceritanya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan dan tak kenal kata Takut maupun Ampun untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya. Keduanya ini memang mempunyai karakter yang sama jika menyangkut peperangan. Jadi jangan heran kalau gelar _Deadly Black Soldier_ disandang oleh mereka berdua.

"Yah, perkataanmu benar juga, jadi mulai sekarang namaku adalah Namikaze Samui. Terdengar cocok juga untukku." Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya mendengar ucapan NS4111 atau mulai sekarang berganti nama menjadi Samui itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan perang itu, da-dan berapa lama aku tertidur?" Naruto menunduk setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. dan itu membuat Samui mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kita kalah, saat kau sekarat dan hampir mati. Para petinggi Android city bersama Optimus dan Megatron mendatangi kita yang bertempur di Garis Depan. Mereka semua sepakat untuk mengirim kita berdua pergi dari Cybertron dengan membawa _Matrix Of Leadership_ dan Kubus _All Spark_ yang sangat diinginkan oleh para bedebah Quintesson itu.."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mengirim kita berdua dan membawa kedua benda Keramat itu?" potong Samui cepat.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Tujuan para bedebah itu dan para pasukannya memerangi ketiga Ras Cybertron adalah untuk merebut Matrix dan All Spark dari tangan Autobot dan Decepticon. Ketika itu ketiga Ras sudah terpojok dan akhirnya terpaksa mengirim kita berdua bersama Matrix dan All Spark yang ditanamkan di tubuh kita untuk pergi meninggalkan Cybertron agar para bedebah itu tidak mendapatkan dan menyalahgunakan Matrix dan All Spark. Dan soal berapa lama kau tertidur, kau tertidur selama 4 tahun 11 bulan."

"Ditanam ditubuh kita? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Samui agak kaget mendengar penjelasan barusan, lantas diapun bertanya.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya _Matrix Of Leadership_ ditanam kedalam tubuhmu dan Kubus _All Spark_ ditanam kedalam tubuhku. Aku tidak keran kenapa kau terkejut karena kau tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhmu setelah mengetahui hal itu kan?" Samui menganggukkan kepala membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Itu karena kedua sumber Energi itu tidak berada ditubuh kita meskipun keduanya ditanam ditubuh kita, sebab keduanya keluar dari tubuh kita dengan sendirinya dalam bentuk Jam tangan yang kita gunakan ini." jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan Jam tangan hitam polos berbentuk unik yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya serta menunjuk Jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanan Samui.

Samui ber Oh ria, dia mengerti sekarang kenapa benda yang melingkar ditangannya itu sempat mengeluarkan Symbol Ras Autobot saat terbangun dari tidur panjangnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada Autobot atau Decepticon lain yang ikut dengan kita selain Ravage?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Benar, tapi tidak terlalu banyak sih. Dari Ras Decepticon yang ikut adalah Starscream, Soundwave dan kedua Mata-mata miliknya (Laserbeak & Ravage), Shockwave beserta Driller, Pretender, Barricade, dan The Dreads," ujar Naruto menyebutkan satu-persatu Decepticons yang ikut dengan mereka.

"Wah, jadi _Cacing Raksasa_ itu juga ikut? Lalu dari Ras Autobot siapa saja?"

"Benar, entah kenapa Megatron mengikut sertakan Shockwave bersama Driller, namun yang pasti hal itu juga menguntungkan kita jika suatu waktu ada musuh Raksasa dari dunia ini yang tak sanggup kita lawan, jadi kita suruh saja kedua mesin tua itu melumatnya, haha. Kalau dari Ras Autobot, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri dengan menekan tombol yang paling kanan di Jam tangan milikmu itu."

The Matrix yang berbentuk jam tangan itu memiliki 4 tombol dengan fungsi yang berbeda-beda, salah satunya adalah melihat Status dan data Autobot yang ikut dengan mereka. maka tanpa pikir panjang Samui menekan tombol itu membuat layar yang tadinya hanya memperlihatkan Jam, bulan dan tanggal berubah menjadi rentelan nama-nama Autobot Soldier yang ikut dengan mereka.

Dilayar itu tertulis beberapa nama, yaitu Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mirage, Arcee, Chromia, dan Elita. Samui cukup terkejut melihat nama-nama yang tidak asing itu tertulis disana.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka yang ikut adalah Ironhide si Spesialis senjata, ketiga petarung jarak dekat Bumblebee, Sideswipe dan Mirage, dan ketiga teman Autobot wanitaku." Kata Samui senang melihat daftar ketiga Autobot Wanita yang ada di layar Jam tangannya. "Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Untuk Autobot Soldier yang ikut tentu saja mereka berada didalam Jam tangan itu, salah satu tombol itu juga berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan dan memasukkan mereka sesuka hatimu. Dan untuk Decepticon sendiri, beberapa diantara mereka saat ini berpencar untuk mencari Informasi, yah informasi mengenai hal-hal yang aku anggap menarik didunia ini. kalau Ravage aku keluarkan untuk menjagamu selama aku tidak ada disini." Samui kembali ber Oh ria mendengar itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan.."

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja, ini sudah larut malam." Samui memanyunkan bibirnya saat Naruto memotong kalimatnya. Namun apa boleh buat, dia harus mematuhi Android didepannya yang nyatanya adalah _Suami_ nya sendiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Tidur? Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangku." Entah kenapa Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Samui.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang. Yah semenjak peperangan itu kita tidak pernah lagi melakukan itu kan." Naruto berkata sambil menaik-turunkan alis matanya. Dan Samui memerah karena perkataan itu.

Mereka berdua nyatanya adalah Android, makhluk yang diciptakan dari serangkaian Program dan juga serangkaian Sel dari Manusia pada umumnya. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan jika mereka mempunyai sesuatu dari segi Sifat, bentuk Fisik, maupun Hasrat yang sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"I-itu.. An-anu.." Samui sebenarnya malu jika membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat errr intim seperti itu. tadinya dia sudah berbicara dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa manusia dibumi ini karena kemampuan Matrix yang dengan kecepatan Super memprogres data dan menyatukan data itu dengan kepala Samui, namun kali ini karena malunya, dia kembali terbata.

"Bagaimana sayang?" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sesexy mungkin. Dan itu membuat Samui semakin gelagapan.

"Hahh, ba-baiklah." Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir merah alami Istrinya itu. "T-tapi, Rondenya jangan terlalu banyak oke, keadaanku masih belum terlalu stabil." Samui mengatakan itu dengan malu-malu.

Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Samui, lalu merangkul Istrinya itu dan berjalan kearah kamar mereka. "Yah tidak kok, 8 atau 9 Ronde sudah cukup untukku, hehe."

Ravage, robot Decepticon berbentuk Harimau yang sejak percakapan awal sepasang Suami-istri itu hanya terdiam sekarang sedang Jawdrop mendengar perkataan blak-blakan tanpa disaring sedikitpun dari Pemimpin barunya itu. sekarang dan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, rumah itu sepertinya akan dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan Erotis dari Android perempuan itu karena kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

 **…TBC…**

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

Nyoba-nyoba bikin Fic di Vandom ini. Hallo Naruto DxD Lovers, anak baru ini mencoba untuk memberikan hiburan pada kalian semua dengan menggabungkan 2 Anime dan 1 Film/Movie sekaligus. Entah saya sendiri ragu kalau fic ini menghibur dimata kalian, lanjut atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari kalian semua.

Di fic ini anggap saja Autobot dan Decepticons sudah berdamai dan Cybertron juga dihuni oleh Ras Android (Sebenarnya minjem unsur DBZ untuk Androidnya), dan ketiga ras ini beraliansi untuk berperang melawan pencipta mereka sendiri, The Quintesson (Quintesson di sini saya buat pecah menjadi lima yang masing-masing membawa sifat dan kekuatan Quintesson itu sendiri). oh iya, disini bentuk para Transformersnya seperti di Movie Revenge Of The Fallen dan The Dark Of The Moon.

Latar belakang kedua chara ini mamang belum saya jelaskan secara detail bagaimana mereka bisa sampai kemari, itu akan saya ungkap di chapter seterusnya (Kalau fic ini dilanjutkan).

Untuk yang ingin lihat rupa beberapa tokoh di fic ini, saya sarankan untuk yang punya akun Fb supaya mencarinya di Pict collection Fb saya, Riell Cho Lien's (Bagi yang ingin melihat)

Diatas, ada 6 kalimat asing yang saya tulis untuk kesan bahasa Cybertronnya. Namun karena saya tidak mengerti bahasa Cybertrons, jadi saya buat Bahasa Latin saja yang jadi Alternatifnya, hehe. Sesuai urutan, saya akan mentranslate keenam kalimat itu dalam bahasa indonesia.

Dimana ini? _**(1)**_

Sebenarnya dimana ini? dan, dan dimana NN412? _**(2)**_

NN412, Kau kah itu? _**(3)**_

Ya, ini aku. aku sudah lama menunggumu bangun dari tidur panjangmu. _**(4)**_

Tapi, kita ada dimana sekarang? bagaimana dengan perang itu? _**(5)**_

Benar, aku ingin kau mengganti bahasamu dengan bahasa yang digunakan didunia ini. orang-orang didunia ini akan menganggapmu aneh jika kau terus berbicara menggunakan bahasa kita di Cybertron. _**(6)**_

Nah, itu dia artinya. Baik sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa untuk memberikan tanggapan tentang fic ini. sampai jumpa!

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." _By_ Optimus Prime.

 **Decepticons! Mundur!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya :**

 _Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Samui, lalu merangkul Istrinya itu dan berjalan kearah kamar mereka. "Yah tidak kok, 8 atau 9 Ronde sudah cukup untukku, hehe."_

 _Ravage, robot Decepticon berbentuk Harimau yang sejak percakapan awal sepasang Suami-istri itu hanya terdiam sekarang sedang Jawdrop mendengar perkataan blak-blakan tanpa disaring sedikitpun dari Pemimpin barunya itu. sekarang dan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, rumah itu sepertinya akan dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan Erotis dari Android perempuan itu karena kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan._

* * *

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

" **Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Robot)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati dan telepati (Monster/Robot)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Siapa sebenarnya Galavatron.**

* * *

 _Kriiinng~ Kriiinng~_

Bunyi dari jam weker barusan nampaknya berhasil memecahkan kesunyian dikamar itu, bunyi nyaring itu juga membuat salah satu dari dua orang yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang berukuran lumayan besar itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan setelah terbebas dari bunga tidurnya.

Namikaze Naruto, ya, pemuda kuning itu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah apa yang dilakukannya dengan si pirang bob yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang mereka, juga sebagai kegiatan rutinnya sebelum memulai aktivitas yang biasa dilakukannya.

7 menit setelahnya, ritual pagi si Namikaze itu selesai dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai disana, Tuan Namikaze tersenyum tatkala melihat sang Nyonya Namikaze sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang sedang tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan seolah sang Nyonya meminta pelukan dan ciuman pagi dari suaminya.

Dan seperti keinginan sang Nyonya, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebuah pelukan hangat serta ciuman sayang dari sang suami, ia tidak mempedulikan kalau sekarang dia tak memakai sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya serta tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan cairan berwarna putih yang telah mengering disekitar selangkang dan pahanya. Kegiatan mereka hanya beberapa saat sebelum Naruto melepaskan pelukan serta ciumannya, lalu beralih untuk mengenakan seragam yang akan ia pakai untuk sekolah hari ini.

Oh iya, perlu diketahui. Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Siswa angkatan terakhir di Kuoh Akademi yang terkenal dengan jumlah siswinya lebih banyak dari siswa itu. sebenarnya Naruto mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar itu hanya sekedar hoby, ia senang berbaur dengan makhluk yang menurutnya _Primitif_ dan terlihat sebaya dengannya. Lagipula ia juga tertarik disana mengingat sekolah itu dihuni oleh dua Heiress Clan Iblis yang terkenal seantero Underworld, Gremory dan Sitri.

Baiklah lupakan itu, kembali ke topik awal.

Setelah selesai melakukan itu, Naruto membuka lemari Pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan serta mulai mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sementara itu, Samui kembali duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan suaminya bersiap-siap.

"Hey, kau mau kemana memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Samui setelah Naruto selesai memakai pakaiannya.

Naruto yang tadinya memunggungi Samui refleks berbalik menatap istrinya. "Aku akan pergi ke sekolah, yah melakukan rutinitas yang mulai aku tekuni," jawabnya.

"Sekolah? Boleh aku ikut?" harap Samui.

"Haha, tidak boleh sayang. Kalau kau ingin sekolah sepertiku, kau harus mempunyai berkas keterangan pendidikan serta keteranganmu," terang Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku berkas-berkas itu dan daftarkan aku menjadi murid baru di sekolahmu ya, aku tidak betah lama-lama ditinggal pergi oleh mu. Lagipula jika kita sekolah sama-sama, pasti akan menyenangkan bukan? Jadi kabulkan permintaanku ini ya." Samui menangkupkan kedua tangannya serta memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon yang sama sekali tidak bisa dtolak.

 _Pluk!_

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk ujung kepala istrinya diselingi dengan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, dia sangat tidak tahan dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya saat ini.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku usahakan besok kau akan mulai sekolah ditempatku." Samui bersorak senang mendengar jawaban yang ia harapkan dari suaminya.

"Haha, sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke sekolah, setelah itu pergilah berkeliling kota ini dan juga aku ingin kau membeli baju baru untuk kau kenakan."

"Ok!"

Setelah seruan itu, Samui bergegas menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum karena kelakuan istrinya yang agak Hyper itu. setelah itu Naruto juga berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju Garasi di samping rumah mereka.

Sampainya diruang tengah, ia agak Sweatdrop melihat Ravage yang saat ini sedang rebahan malas diatas sofa sambil menonton TV dengan sesekali si Mesin berbentuk harimau itu mengganti Channel TVnya."Entah aku harus menyebut ini keanehan atau tidak, Robot suka menonton TV?" gumam Naruto melihat Robot peliharaannya.

Lantaran tidak mau berfikir yang aneh-aneh, Naruto kembali berjalan dan menghiraukan apa yang dilakukan Ravage. Setelah sampai digarasi, Naruto mengeluarkan mobil _Lamborghini Reventon_ berwarna hitam dengan kaca berwarna ungu dari dalam Garasinya.

Kalian jangan salah sangka, mobil itu bukan Lamborghini Reventon yang dijual dipasaran dengan harga yang mencekik itu. Mobil itu nyatanya adalah salah satu _Decepticons Soldier_ yang ikut dengan Naruto kedunia ini. Barricade, ya, Mobil itu adalah Form Barricade dalam bentuk mobil. Sebelumnya Barricade mengambil bentuk mobil polisi. Namun, karena bentuk itu kurang pas untuk ukuran _Pangeran Android_ seperti Naruto, jadilah Barricade mengganti Versi mobilnya.

" **Selamat pagi tuan."**

"Pagi Barricade." Suara Barricade keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut yang terdengar menyapa sang majikan, tentu Naruto merespon sapaan itu dengan tenang dan tersenyum. "Oh iya, aku ingin kau mengajak Samui mengelilingi kota ini setelah aku turun di gerbang sekolah," lanjutnya.

" **Sesuai keinginan anda,"** respon Barricade yang membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Samui yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sekarang sang Aliceus Prime kembali memakai pakaian Naruto yang kelihatan agak kebesaran ditubuh ramping nan Sexynya, bukannya kelihatan aneh namun pakaian itu malah membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin Sexy dengan Kaos Abu polos dan Jeans Dark Blue yang dikenakannya itu.

"Sudah siap berangkat?"

"Tentu!" Ah, lagi-lagi seruan senang itu keluar dari mulut sang Aliceus Prime, dan itu membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam Lamborghini mewah itu dan mulai melaju dengan tempo pelan, tentunya setelah scane singat percakapan Samui dan Barricade. Selama perjalanan Naruto yang dibantu oleh Barricade kembali menceritakan asal muasal bagaimana kondisi Cybertronian dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai kesini saat Samui menjalani _tidur panjangnya_.

Ketiganya larut dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan Kuoh Akademi. Lamborghini Reventon itu berhenti didepan Gerbang Akademi yang saat ini sedang ramai dengan para siswa-siswi yang masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut.

Sebagian besar siswa-siswi yang melintas disana lebih memilih untuk berhenti dan melihat siapa orang kaya yang memberhentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto membawa Barricade ke sekolah, sebelumnya Barricade hanya bertugas menjaga Aliceus Prime bersama Ravage, bedanya Ravage bertugas didalam dan Barricade bertugas diluar. Cukup jarang Naruto menggunakan Barricade untuk berpergian kecuali Naruto ingin ke tempat-tempat _tertentu_.

Dan juga, Hanya Barricade yang mengambil bentuk kendaraan di dunia ini, anggota Decepticons yang lain tidak mau mengambil bentuk pesawat tempur maupun kendaraan komersil dunia ini. menurut mereka kendaraan maupun pesawat didunia ini terlalu kuno dalam hal bentuk. Jadi mereka tetap menggunakan Cybertronian Form mereka.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto dan Samui dari dalam. Para siswa-siswi yang melihat siapa pengguna mobil itu awalnya diam, namun sesaat kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Samui. Pasangan Android itu saling pandang karena melihat tingkah para segerombolan pelajar didepan mereka. Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Samui dan tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah. Kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau mau, dan jangan pulang terlalu lama. Oh iya, belikan juga aku beberapa stel baju baru ok!" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil memberikan dompetnya pada Samui dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias wanita itu. Setelah itu, Samui kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil alih kemudi, tentunya setelah mencium pipi suaminya.

Lamborghini itu akhirnya berjalan dan menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dan juga para siswa maupun sisiwi yang terus menatap kepergiannya. Merasa tak ada gunanya berdiri disana lagi, Naruto pun berjalan kedalam lingkungan sekolahnya tanpa mempedulikan siswa-siswi yang masih saja memandangnya.

Reputasi Naruto di sekolah ini tidak terlalu tinggi, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia hanyalah murid biasa, tidak sampai menjadi idola maupun pangeran sekolah seperti para iblis muda disekolah ini. memang dia adalah orang yang tampan dan menjadi incaran cukup banyak siswi disekolah ini. namun sikapnya yang cuek, memasang wajah datar, dan memasang tatapan dingin membuat siswa-siswi kadang merasa aneh dan menjauh darinya.

"Hmm, ini masih terlalu pagi, lebih baik aku ketempat biasa," gumam Naruto ketika melihat Jam tangan unik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 06.21 berwarna Ungu dengan gaya angka _Brush Script MT_.

Setelah itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah atap sekolah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang ditujukan oleh beberapa murid pada dirinya.

* * *

Dilain tempat, didalam ruangan bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan di sisi lain Kuoh Akademi saat ini sedang agak ramai. Dimana beberapa siswa-siswi yang merupakan para Iblis muda yang menghuni sekolah itu sedang mendiskusikan sebuah Symbol yang tergambar di kertas A4 yang diletakkan diatas meja ruangan tersebut. Siswa-siswi yang terdiri dari 2 kelompok Iblis Gremory dan Sitri itu sedang sama-sama melihat dan meneliti Symbol yang berbentuk cukup unik itu.

"Dimana kau melihat symbol ini Rias?" tanya seorang siswi yang berrambut hitam sebahu dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai merah, Sona Sitri sang ketua OSIS Kuoh Akademi. Yang ditanya, tepatnya Rias Gremory yang duduk didepan Sona yang sebelumnya juga ikut memperhatikan Symbol tersebut refleks mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si penanya.

"Symbol ini dikeluarkan oleh sosok asing yang kami temukan kemarin malam." Sona menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"Sosok asing? Bisa kau ceritakan?" Rias mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya itu.

"Ya, kami bertemu dengan sosok itu saat kami sedang dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan Asia, Bishop baruku kemarin malam. Untuk detailnya, saat kami masuk kedalam ruang tempat ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear milik Asia, kami hanya menemukan bulu-bulu sayap para Malaikat jatuh serta puluhan mayat Pendeta yang memihak para malaikat jatuh itu sendiri, kami melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri tegak disamping tubuh Asia yang tak sadarkan diri, sosok itu menggenggam sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah para pendeta serta memegang perisai Metalik yang cukup besar."

"Lalu, mengenai Symbol itu?" Rias cemberut karena penjelasannya dipotong sembarangan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Saat kami menanyakan siapa dirinya, dia hanya memberitahukan namanya saja. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan siapa dan dari Fraksi mana dia, dia malah pergi begitu saja menggunakan Portal yang bergambar Symbol itu."

"Lalu, siapa nama sosok itu?" tanya Sona lagi.

"Dia menyebut dirinya bernama Galavatron." Bukan Rias yang menjawab kali ini, melainkan si Sadis berwajah cantik Akeno yang dari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan kedua bidak Raja itu.

Sona ber Oh ria, dia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, setelah itu kembali memandang Rias sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Sudah kuduga yang kau maksud itu adalah dia." katanya.

Rias dan kelompoknya terkejut dengan perkataan Heiress Sitri tersebut, dari perkataannya barusan sepertinya Sona tahu tentang sosok itu. dan itu membuat rasa ingin tahu sang Heiress Gremory itu semakin besar dengan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang menolong mereka kemarin malam itu.

"Apa.. apa kau pernah bertemu dan tahu siapa sebenarnya Galavatron itu Sona?" tanya Rias cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, namun aku sedikit tahu tentang sosok itu dari Onee-sama yang pernah bertemu langsung dan bertarung bersama dengannya."

"Apa maksud anda, Leviathan-sama?" tanya Yuuto yang sepertinya juga penasaran dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. "Bisa kau ceritakan Sona?" timpal Rias yang sudah semakin penasaran dengan penjelasan gadis Sitri itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Mereka bertemu kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu di Jerman. Waktu itu Onee-sama pergi kesana untuk melihat perkembangan Restoran dan Hotel yang iya bangun disana, namun ketika Onee-sama dan beberapa pengawal yang ia bawa akan kembali, mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok iblis keturunan Maou lama, Onee-sama beserta pengawal yang ia bawa pun bertarung sengit melawan keturunan Maou lama tersebut.

Pertarungan mereka cukup memakan waktu dan Onee-sama sudah terpojok karena kalah jumlah dan kekuatan, para pengawal yang dibawanya terbunuh dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri yang tersisa. Ketika para keturunan Maou lama itu hampir saja membunuh Onee-sama, seseorang yang memakai pakaian Ksatria yang menutupi tubuhnya datang bersama beberapa Robot Raksasa dan membantu Onee-sama.

Mereka berhasil memukul mundur para Iblis keturunan Maou lama itu dan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Onee-sama. Dari sana One-sama sedikit berinteraksi dengan sosok yang menyebut dirinya bernama Galavatron itu dan dari sana Onee-sama mengetahui sedikit tentang siapa sebenarnya Galavatron.

Menurut cerita yang aku dapat dari Onee-sama, Galavatron serta beberapa Robot raksasa itu bukan dari Fraksi manapun, namun mereka adalah Ras yang berbeda dari semua ras yang ada didunia ini. Onee-sama bilang kalau Robot-Robot itu adalah Robot dari Ras Decepticons, sedangkan dia sendiri adalah Ras Android.

Sama seperti yang kalian alami, saat ingin bertanya lagi, mereka tiba-tiba menghilang melalui Portal yang bergambar Symbol seperti yang kalian tunjukkan ini. sampai sekarang, Onee-sama masih terobsesi dengan sosok itu dan terus saja mencari keberadaan mereka sampai saat ini. dan untuk Symbol yang kalian tunjukkan itu, itu adalah Symbol Ras Decepticons."

Rias dan semua budaknya melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang barusan, mereka tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Sona sendiri berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Ya, itulah yang aku tahu tentang Galavatron yang kalian sebutkan itu. oh iya, sebaiknya kalian bergegas ke kelas kalian karena jam pelajaran akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi." Setelah perkataannya itu, Sona keluar dari tempat itu diikuti oleh seluruh budak iblisnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit duduk menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari pagi membuat Naruto enggan sekali pergi dari sana setelah mendengar bell masuk yang berbunyi barusan. Ditambah lagi dari tadi Naruto tersambung dengan Barricade yang sedang membawa istrinya berkeliling kota melalui Jam Tangannya.

Berbicara mengenai Jam Tangan yang dia pakai itu. jam tangan personalifikasi All spark Cube itu memiliki segudang kelebihan. Selain memberikan Energi tak terbatas hingga membuat Naruto tak perlu kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bernama makanan, jam tangan itu juga bisa terhubung dengan semua Decepticon Solider yang ikut dengannya dan juga Istrinya sendiri.

' _ **Sepertinya aku akan menunggu lama di tempat parkir Tuan, Aliceus Prime terlihat sangat Antusias sekali sejak memasuki Mall di pusat kota ini, kau tahu, sepertinya Aliceus akan menghabiskan semua uang didalam dompetmu itu.'**_ suara Barricade yang terdengar bercanda barusan membuat Naruto tertawa. Dari suaranya barusan, sepertinya dia senang sekali memanggil Samui dengan nama _Aliceus Prime_ karena wanita itu sekarang menjadi pemimpin Autobots yang ikut dengan mereka.

"Hahaha, biarkan saja dia Barricade. Sejak berada di Cybertron sifatnya memang seperti itu kalau menyangkut hal perniagaan. Oh iya, kita sambung pembicaraan kita nanti, aku ingin menghubungi Laserbeak untuk mencari apakah ada informasi baru yang ia dapatkan."

' _ **Baiklah Tuan, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk tuan.'**_

Setelah itu balasan singkat itu, sambungan yang menyambungkan mereka terputus. Lalu Naruto mencoba menghubungi Laserbeak yang ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi ditempat para Iblis Muda tersebut.

' _ **Selamat pagi Tuan.'**_

Suara yang agak terdengar seperti desisan itu terdengar dari jam tangan Naruto. Laserbeak, salah satu mata-mata yang ikut dengan Naruto kedunia ini bertugas mencari informasi ditempat para Iblis Muda disekolah ini. dan jika kalian bertanya apakah keberadaan Laserbeak tidak disadari oleh para Iblis muda itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak akan karena Laserbeak mempunyai kemampuan bertrasformasi menjadi barang-barang Elektronik seperti TV, Komputer, Tape Recorder, Kipas Angin, maupun barang barang yang lainnya. Dan kalian tahu dimana Laserbeak bertugas? Di Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, tempat para Iblis keluarga Gremory berada.

Baik, kembali ke topik.

"Ah, pagi Laserbeak." Naruto membalas sapaan tersebut dengan tenang. "Apa ada Informasi menarik dan terbaru dari para penghuni Neraka itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bercandanya.

' _ **Ada tuan. Barusan Gremory dan sitri itu berkumpul disini dan membicarakan tentang symbol ras Decepticons dan membicarakan tentang Tuan. Sepertinya mereka penasaran dengan kemunculan tuan di gereja kemarin malam.'**_ Suara Laserbeak barusan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu?"

' _ **Yang menariknya, iIblis muda dari keluarga Sitri itu ternyata adalah adik dari gadis iblis Hyperaktive yang anda tolong 3 tahun yang lalu saat anda masih menetap di Jerman. Dari pembicaraan itu mereka semua mengetahui sedikit fakta dan Identitas anda serta The Dreads yang bersama anda waktu itu.'**_

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar informasi itu. "Hahaha, ternyata pemikiranku tentang Sona Sitri itu tepat sasaran. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku selalu berfikir kalau dia mempunyai hubungan dari Maou Hyperaktive itu. ada lagi Beak?" tanya Naruto diakhir kalimatnya.

' _ **Untuk saat ini tidak ada tuan. Tapi aku merasa akan ada hal yang menarik dalam waktu dekat ini.'**_

"Hoho, baiklah kalau begitu. Dan sepertinya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti. Aku merasakan Energi Iblis gadis Sitri itu yang sedang mendekat kesini." Naruto berkata demikian setelah merasakan Aura Iblis yang terpancar dari tubuh Sona terasa semakin dekat dengannya.

' _ **Baiklah tuan, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi tuan. Oh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Aliceus Prime yang sudah kembali Aktif.'**_ Seperti Barricade sebelumnya, Laserbeak pun mengucapkan yang sama kepada pemimpin barunya yang menamai dirinya bernama Galavatron itu.

"Tentu Beak." Setelah jawaban singkat itu, Naruto memutuskan kontak komunikasinya dengan robot mata-mata yang berbentuk Rajawali tersebut.

Tak lama setelah percakapan kedua makhluk berbeda ras tersebut, pintu atap terbuka menampilkan sang Kaichou yang sedang berdiri tegak sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang memungginginya dengan tatapan tajam iris Violet dibalik kacamata yang dia kenakan. Berjalan dengan langkah tenang dan Elegan, Sona menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya belum ngeh tentang keberadaannya.

"Apa yang aku temukan disini, Tuan Namikaze membolos pelajaran lagi?!" O'o, sepertinya sesi keanggunan dan kecantikannya lenyap setelah seruan berupa sindiran itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Naruto menoleh dan memandang Sona dengan tatapan datar, siswi yang nyatanya adalah teman sekelasnya itu terlihat agak emosi dengannya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kursi panjang tempatnya duduk itu seolah meminta Sona untuk ikut duduk didekatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Namikaze! Jangan harap aku mau duduk menemanimu disaat jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti ini. sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas, atau kalau tidak aku akan memberikanmu hukuman yang sangat berat!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar bentakan yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang berdiri didekatnya itu.

"Haha, sudah ku duga kau akan menolak." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Sona yang terus menatapnya. "Tadinya aku ingin berbincang denganmu mengenai beberapa hal. Tapi niatku itu hilang setelah mendengar bentakanmu itu. kau tahu, aku bukan hanya duduk santai disini, tapi juga beberapa kali memperhatikan aktivitas di bawah sana, dan salah satunya adalah memeriksa apakah guru yang mengajar dikelas kita sekarang sudah hadir apa tidak, tapi nyatanya Hisashi-sensei yang kebetulan mengajar di jam pertama sampai jam ketiga belum datang sampai sekarang, itu artinya sekarang dan untuk tiga jam kedepan kelas kita sedang _Free_. Alasan kedua aku berada disini adalah aku benci dengan keramaian, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ributnya murid kelas kita saat jam kosong seperti ini. ah, satu lagi, dari sikapmu barusan, kau baru saja memberikanku alasan baru untuk membenci dan tidak berurusan dengan gadis semacam kau." setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya, Naruto membuka pintu atap yang akan dilaluinya tersebut.

 _ **Brak!**_

Dan kembali menutupnya, namun dengan cara yang cukup Ekstrim.

Sona tertegun mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, apalagi setelah mendengar puncak kalimat panjang barusan. Sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan membentak pemuda kuning itu, terbukti dengan ucapan yang bagaikan gelimang besi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu untuk membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Sekarang lihatlah sang Kaichou yang disegani dan dihormati oleh semua siswa-siswi itu, menundukkan wajahnya dan berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Sikap dingin dan datar yang selalu diperlihatkan dimuka umum itu sekarang musnah begitu saja hanya dengan masalah yang sebenarnya sepele.

"Maafkan aku.. Naruto- _kun_."

Ohh.. sekarang agak terlihat jelas mengapa sang Kaichou bersikap seperti itu sesudah diserang secara Verbal oleh Naruto tadi. Mungkinkah ada dirinya mempunyai rasa pada pemuda itu? siapa yang tahu.

Beralih ke sisi lain.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menuruni tangga terus saja mengumpat karena pagi indahnya diganggu oleh makhluk _Primitif_ seperti ketua OSIS itu.

"Dasar Primitif, tidak bisakah dia urus saja dirinya sendiri tanpa mencampuri urusan orang lain, peraturan sih peraturan, tapi masa iya aku harus ke kelas yang sedang kosong pelajaran dan ributnya minta amun sampai-sampai hampir sebanding dengan keributan disaat Perang Ras seperti dulu." umpatan-umpatan itu terus saja terdengar disetiap langkahnya.

' _ **Wah wah, sepertinya Galavatron kita sedang marah ya.'**_ Naruto melotot mendengar suara salah satu bawahannya yang terdengar dari jam tangannya. Bukan melotot karena terkejut, melainkan semakin merasa jengkel.

"Diam Wave, ada apa sampai-sampai kau menghubungiku?" tanya Naruto setelah mendekatkan jam tangannya kedepan mulutnya.

' _ **Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Starscream, proses pembuatan Stunticons sudah selesai, dia ingin kau datang ketempatnya dan memberikan Energi Cube pada robot-robot baru itu.'**_

"Baiklah-baiklah, nanti malam aku dan istriku akan kesana. Aku tidak menyangka Mesin tua itu berhasil menciptakan Robot-robot itu dalam waktu yang singkat." Komen Naruto tentang Starscream yang entah kenapa sangat terobsesi menciptakan Robot baru.

' _ **Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa. Oh iya, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, selamat mengumpat ria kembali Boss, hahaha.'**_ Setelah suara itu selesai, sambungan komunikasi itu diputus secara sepihak oleh lawan bicara Naruto tadi.

"Mesin tua brengsek." Naruto kembali mengumpat, namun kali ini sasaran umpatannya tertuju pada lawan bicaranya tadi. Ia yang awalnya berhenti ditangga sejak percakapan awal mereka pun sekarang kembali berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju kelasnya.

* * *

 **Skip : After school.**

Waktu yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba, seluruh murid Akademi itu berhamuran keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan berlomba-lomba melewati pintu gerbang. Sama seperti Naruto, pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang diantara para siswa-siswi kelasnya dan juga kelas lain.

Namun baru 12 meter berjalan dari gerbang sekolah sudah harus kembali berhenti setelah Lamborghini Reventon hitam-ungu itu berhenti disampingnya. Samui pun keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hallo sayang, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah membelikanmu baju baru yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan manja barusan. Lalu dia melepas tas punggung yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Samui, anehnya Tas itu terlihat mengembung dan kebih besar dari biasanya.

"Hey, apa isi tas ini?" tanya Samui dengan mata yang tetap tertuju ke tas tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak membukanya sayang?" Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memanggil Samui dengan panggilan sayangnya.

Samui pun tanpa banyak waktu membuka resleting tas itu hingga terlihatlah beberapa bungkusan berisi pakaian seragam resmi siswi Kuoh Akademi. Samui pun berbinar-binar melihat seragam itu, lalu pandangannya ia tujukan pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih telah memenuhi permintaanku sayang!" seru Samui dengan girang sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Haha, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku tidak sabar melihat baju yang kau belikan untukku itu." pelukan Samui pun terlepas setelah mendengar perkataan barusan.

"OK!"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini tersebut dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan seorang gadis berrambut hitam panjang yang memakai kacamata berwarna biru muda, Tsubaki Shinra.

' _Sepertinya, gadis itu adalah kekasih Namikaze-san, kalau itu benar berarti Kaichou pasti akan sedih melihat manusia yang ia sukai sudah menjadi milik orang lain.'_

* * *

… **TBC…**

* * *

Allohaa Fictioners! saya kembali, maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya fic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, yah mungkin sekitar 20 chapter. Dan saya Cuma mau beritahu, Versi bentuk Transformersnya gak jadi yang versi ROTV atau DOTM, tapi versi WFC yang lebih cocok menurut saya (Kecuali Soundwave dan Ravage yang menurut saya cocok dengan versi ROTV/DOTM). Foto chara Transformernya akan saya upload di Akun FB saya (Yang belum tahu dan ingin melihat foto yang saya maksud, search akun saya yang bernama Riell Cho Lien's) nanti agar kalian bisa melihat sendiri bentuk setiap charanya. Dan juga **The Dreads** disini bukan berisi Crankcase, Crowbar, dan Hatchet. Tapi berisi Shockwave, Onslaugh, dan Motormaster.

Oh iya, maaf tidak membalas Review kalian, namun tetap saya baca kok. lemonnya akan ada, tapi akan muncul sesudah bulan puasa, takut yang baca nanti batal puasanya, hehe.

Segitu saja untuk saat ini, See yaa next time.

"Data is Power!" _by_ Bumble bee.

 **Decepticons! Mundur!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

 _Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini tersebut dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan seorang gadis berrambut hitam panjang yang memakai kacamata berwarna biru muda, Tsubaki Shinra._

' _Sepertinya, gadis itu adalah kekasih Namikaze-san, kalau itu benar berarti Kaichou pasti akan sedih melihat manusia yang ia sukai sudah menjadi milik orang lain.'_

* * *

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

" **Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Robot)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati dan telepati (Monster/Robot)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Kebangkitan ketiga anggota Stunticons.**

* * *

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Sona Sitri. Ya, Iblis muda pewaris Clan Sitri yang terkenal akan kecerdasan mereka di Underworld itu sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong rumah (Mungkin lebih tepat disebut Istana) keluarganya. Beberapa kali lontaran ucapan selamat datang maupun sapaan dari para pelayannya tidak ia pedulikan, yang penting sekarang ia harus menemui kakaknya sang Maou Leviathan, untuk menunjukkan Symbol yang tergambar di kertas yang ia bawa. Namun sikap ketidak pedulian yang terkesan lebih dingin dari biasanya itu juga bersumber dari suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak stabil akibat pemuda yang ia temui pagi tadi.

Sekian lama berjalan akhirnya _Heiress_ Clan Sitri ini sudah sampai diruangan yang sangat luas, dimana orang tua dan Kakaknya saat ini sedang duduk santai di Sofa mewah yang berada diruangan itu. ketiga Iblis bangsawan yang telah merasakan kehadiran gadis itu nampak senang, terutama gadis yang ternyata sang Leviathan nampak berbinar-binar melihat kedatangan adiknya.

"SO- _TAN_!"

Dan yah, teriakan girang sang Leviathan memenuhi ruangan itu. sang Leviathan berdiri, langsung berlari, dan akhirnya memeluk adiknya. Namun karena pelukan berisikan menenggelamkan wajah Sona didalam ehem-ehemnya, sekarang sudah dipastikan Sona sedang kesulitan bernafas. Layaknya para pemain _Wrestling_ maupun _Kickboxing_ yang sudah dalam keadaan Submit, Sona menepuk-nepuk pundak kakaknya pertanda sudah tak kuat lagi berada dipelukan (Cengkraman) kakaknya.

"Sudahlah Serafall, lepaskan pelukan _submission_ mu itu, kasihan adikmu, dia tidak bisa bernapas." Barulah, setelah suara perintah itu keluar dari Lord Sitri, akhirnya Serafall melepaskan pelukannya, itupun dengan rasa berat hati serta bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memberikan pelukan rinduku pada So- _tan_." Meh, nada bicara yang dibuat ngambek itu keluar dari mulut sang Leviathan, entah kenapa sisi karakter Maou nya itu bagai tak pernah kelihatan sedikitpun.

"Ada-ada saja kau itu. daripada ngambek begitu, lebih baik kau bawa adikmu kesini dan kembali duduk." Kali ini Lady Sitri yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dengan keadaan yang masih terpaksa, Serafall membawa adiknya ke sofa itu dan mendudukkannya disampingnya. Sekarang terlihat beberapa kedutan di jidat Sona karena perbuatan kakaknya itu. bayangkan saja, baru datang langsung disambut dengan pelukan membunuh, bukannya dituntun dengan lembut malah diseret dengan seenaknya, kesal pun tidak menjadi keanehan bagi Sona saat ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang Sona, ada apa?" tanya sang Lord Sitri pada anak bungsunya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan satu hal pada.. ORANG YANG SEDANG MEREMAS-REMAS OPPAIKU INI!" kekesalan yang awalnya telah hilang kembali, bahkan kali ini kekesalan itu sudah mencapai limit Sona. Ia berteriak penuh kekesalan sambil memandang bengis kakaknya yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungilnya sambil meremas sebelah ehem-ehemnya. Lord and Lady Sitri menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan melihat kegiatan usil anak Sulung mereka yang saat ini sedang meremas-remas sebelah ehem-ehem anak bungsu mereka.

"Ehehehe.. bukannya berterima kasih malah meneriakiku, aku melakukannya untuk membesarkan punyamu, kau terlihat tidak menarik sama sekali dengan dada rata seperti ini." Sona melotot tanda kemarahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Lihatlah, kalau ini seperti Anime diluar sana, kalian akan melihat asap keluar dari lubang telinga Sona Sitri.

"K-kau! arrgghh! sudahlah. Aku langsung saja, aku sudah berhasil memenuhi permintaanmu 2 tahun silam." merasa tak ada gunanya marah-marah pada kakak _Ero_ nya itu, Sona langsung saja ke inti pembicaraannya dan menaruh kertas yang dibawanya di meja yang memisahkan ia dan kedua orang tuanya.

Kertas yang berisikan sebuah Sketsa Symbol Decepticon Warrior itu menjadi sorotan ketiga iblis yang duduk disana. Serafal sendiri melebarkan matanya melihat gambar itu, lebih tepatnya tulisan yang tertulis dibawah Symbol tersebut, disana tertulis **[Lokasi Galavatron : Ditemukan!]**

Serafall menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan serius. Entah kenapa baru sekarang Sona melihat sikap serius kakaknya, seolah sikapnya yang selama ini selalu Hyper tak pernah terlihat (Lagi).

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Serafall pun tak kalah serius dari sikapnya.

Lord and Lady Sitri terdiam seribu bahasa melihat keseriusan yang dipancarkan oleh anaknya. Mereka tahu betul, kalau Serafall sudah benar-benar serius, berarti anak mereka ini sedang dalam situasi yang tak boleh dianggap main-main. Apa lagi menyangkut soal Galavatron, sosok Ksatria yang menyelamatkan anak mereka beberapa tahun silam dari ancaman para Iblis dari golongan Maou lama. Sona sendiri, gadis itu gelagapan melihat dan mendengar kakaknya yang sedang berbicara serius.

"Err.. sebenarnya bukan aku yang bertemu dengannya, tapi Rias dan kelompoknya. Mereka bertemu dengan Galavatron kemarin malam, saat mereka menyelamatkan Asia Argento yang saat ini sudah menjadi Bishop barunya di gereja tua yang sudah tidak terpakai di Kota Kuoh."

Serafall terdiam mendengar itu. namun tak lama ia berdiri dari duduknya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia berjalan dan berhenti agak jauh dari ketiga keluarganya. Perlahan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Sitri tercipta di lantai tempat ia berpijak. Orang tua dan adiknya terus saja menatap apa yang ia lakukan.

"Mau kemana Sera- _chan_?" tanya sang Lady keluarga Sitri agak keras.

"Aku akan mencari keberadaannya, 2 tahun aku kehilangan jejaknya dan sekarang ia kembali menunjukkan dirinya. kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghilang lagi, jika beruntung aku akan memintanya untuk menjadi suamiku!" dan dengan itu, Serafall lenyap dari pandangan mereka bertiga.

Sona terperanjat mendengar kalimat terakhir kakaknya, bukannya bagaimana, tapi, apa kedengarannya itu tidak aneh? Ingin meminta Galavatron yang setahunya tidak pernah menunjukkan bentuk aslinya, ia hanya menunjukkan armor hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, atau memang itu wujudnya, karena faktanya Galavatron adalah Android, jenis makhluk yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"A-apa-apaan dia itu? ingin meminta makhluk yang kemungkinan hanya bongkahan mesin dan besi itu menjadi suaminya?" gumam Sona, ia terus saja memandang lantai tempat kakaknya berdiri sesaat sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan dengan kalimat terakhir kakakmu tadi ya." Sona yang awalnya menunduk refleks memandang ayahnya yang bersuara tadi. Dilihatnya aya dan ibunya saat ini sedang tersenyum kearahnya, dan dari situ Sona mengerutkan alisnya.

"Begini nak, ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui saat Android bernama Galavatron itu bertemu dan menyelamatkan kakakmu." Sona kaget mendengar apa kata ayahnya, kemudian ia memandang ayahnya mengisyaratkan untuk memberitahunya.

"Sebenarnya, saat pertarungan itu Galavatron terkena salah satu serangan Demonic Power dari Katarea Leviathan sebelum dia dan kawanannya melarikan diri. Dan kau tahu, Demonic Power itu mendarat di Helm Armor Galavatron, dan itu membuat sebagian Armornya pecah dan memperlihatkan sebagian wajah Galavatron dari kening sebelah kiri menurun secara diagonal ke sudut bibir sebelah kanan. Disana kakakmu melihat kalau bentuk wajah Galavatron itu tak ada bedanya dengan wajah Manusia pada umumnya."

Sona kembali terperanjat mendengar informasi yang diluar sepengetahuannya. "A-apa _Onee-sama_ menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari sebagian wajah yang ia lihat itu?" tanya Sona kali ini benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kakakmu bilang, Galavatron memiliki rambut Pirang dan iris matanya berwarna Biru Shappire."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sona terkejut dengan info yang ia dapatkan. Image yang biasanya _Stay Cool and Calm_ itu tidak berarti sekarang, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Dan entah kenapa saat membayangkan Wajah Galavatron itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama seperti ciri-ciri galavatron itu, ya, ia teringat dengan pemuda yang ia bentak tadi pagi.

* * *

 **Night : Tokyo City, at 19.25 PM.**

Sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai yang berdiri dikawasan Akihabara, Tokyo, sekarang terlihat gelap dan sepi karena berdiri disudut kawasan Akaibara dan berjauhan dengan gedung-gedung yang lainnya. Halaman disekitar gedung terlihat sangat kotor dengan tumpukan-tumpukan sampah yang berserakan, wajar saja karena gedung itu sudah lama tak terpakai dan menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar tempat itu.

Suasana sunyi itu sedikit hilang dikarenakan deruan sebuah mobil yang mendekat kebelakang gedung sebut. Jika dilihat dari bentuk Body mobil itu, terlihat jelas kalau mobil itu adalah sebuah Lamborghini Reventon yang sangat terkenal akan batas produksinya. Bayangkan saja, hanya ada 20 buah LR yang diproduksi dan tersebar ke penjuru dunia. Nah yang mengherankannya, kenapa mobil yang super mewah itu berada ditempat yang tak layak didekati ini?

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu belakang gedung itu. setelahnya keluar 2 sosok manusia berbeda gender namun berwarna rambut sama, Blonde, dan seekor robot hewan berbentuk harimau bermata satu keluar dari mobil tersebut. Lamborghini Reventon itu sendiri mengeluarkan pendar ungu yang menutupi setap inci bodynya, setelah pendar itu hilang, mobil itu ternyata berubah bentuk menjadi Mobil yang super keren berwarna perak dengan sedikit warna hitam bi beberapa bagian Bodynya, keempat bannya juga mengeluarkan cahaya Neon dan beberapa kali mengeluarkan percikan-percikan kecil berwarna ungu.

Ya, kalian bisa menebak sosok manusia itu adalah NN412 _aka_ Namikaze Naruto dan NS4111 _aka_ Namikaze Samui, serta robot berbentuk Harimau itu adalah Ravage, dan mobil itu sendiri nyatanya adalah Barricade dalam bentuk _Venicle_ _Form_ aslinya. Dan tiba-tiba mobil itu mengeluarkan bunyi mesin yang bertubrukan seiring dengan bergantinya wujud mobil itu menjadi sebuah robot yang kira-kira tingginya mencapai 6 meter, sekarang bisa dilihat, mobil itu sekarang mengubah dirinya kedalam _True Form_ nya, yaitu sebuah Robot tempur yang cukup besar, namun tanpa memegang satupun peralatan tempurnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau tempat menyedihkan ini adalah markas kalian selama berada didunia ini." Nada suara sindiran itu keluar dari mulut si Aliceus Prime _aka_ Samui. Naruto, Barricade, dan Ravage Sweatdrop.

" **Sepertinya istrimu ini salah paham Tuan."** Robot tempur _aka_ Barricade itu berkata pada Tuannya dengan nada bosan.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu ia memandang Barricade dan setelahnya memandang Samui. "Begini, tempat yang kau lihat sekarang ini hanyalah kedok dan hanya sebagai kamuflase belaka. Markas Decepticons yang sebenarnya ada dibawah sini." Naruto menunjuk tanah dibawahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, itu cukup untuk membuat Samui membulatkan mulutnya ber Oh ria.

"Dan kau mesin tua Brengsek! Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukakan kami pintu masuknya bodoh!" Naruto berseru agak jengkel dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk sisi gedung didepannya.

Samui kembali bingung melihat tingkah suaminya, lalu ia melihat Barricade yang saat ini sedang menghela nafas dan menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ravage lain lagi, harimau jejadian itu hanya bengong melihat aksi tuannya.

 _Trak! Pssshh~_

Samui agak terkejut sebenarnya ketika mendengar bunyi barusan, namun ia kembali kalem setelah melihat area tanah didepannya bergeser membentuk lubang lingkaran yang cukup besar. Dari lubang itu naik sebuah lantai Lift metal lengkap dengan tombol-tombol kendalinya.

" **Hey, jangan bengong seperti itu Aliceus Prime. Itu adalah Lift yang mengantar kita menuju seluruh penjuru markas, mulai dari ruang senjata sampai ruang kendali. Dan masalah Tuan yang kau lihat menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tak jelas itu sebenarnya menunjuk Micro Camera yang dipasang oleh Starscream untuk melihat keadaan diwilayah ini,"** tegur Barricade sembari menjelaskan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Samui, Barricade, Ravage, ayo pergi."

Ketiga makhluk yang disebut itu menoleh kearah Naruto ketika pemuda itu memanggil mereka. setelahnya, mereka berdiri di lantai Metalik itu dan Lift itu turun membawa mereka setelah Naruto menekan salah satu tombol kendalinya. Tanah yang tadinya bergeser kembali merapat dan menutup seperti semula.

* * *

 _Pssshh~ trak!_

Lift yang membawa Naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan _Ruang_ _Penelitian_. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, nampak banyak sekali peralatan-peralatan canggih yang terrekam di mata mereka berempat, di sana juga berdiri robot yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran Barricade yang kelihatannya sedang menanti mereka, jika dilihat ciri-cirinya yang agak mencolok, sudah dipastikan Robot berwarna merah-ungu itu adalah pemilik gelar Pemimpin Kedua Decepticons, Starscream.

Starscream yang bentuk kepalanya mirip seperti Helm itu mendekat kearah Tuannya. **"Selamat datang Tuan, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi,"** sambut Starscteam dengan gaya bak Bulter kelas Internasional.

"Starscream, aku dengar Stunticons sudah selesai dirakit ulang, apa itu benar?"

" **Ya, sesuai yang aku sampaikan pada Soundwave, ketiga anggota Stunticons sudah selesai dirakit ulang, tinggal memberikan sedikit energi** _ **Spark**_ **pada masing-masing** _ **Path**_ **mereka, maka mereka akan kembali Hidup."** Starscream menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai. **"Tak perlu lama-lama lagi, aku akan memperlihatkan padamu tubuh baru mereka, ikutlah tuanku,"** lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto singkat. Lalu mereka pun berjalan lebih dalam ke ruangan itu dengan Starscream yang memimpin jalan.

Samui dari tadi hanya diam karena kagum melihat ruangan ini serta seluruh isinya, kebanyakan dari peralatan-peralatan yang ada disana baru pertama kali ini saja ia melihatnya. Barricade dan Ravage diam karena memang mereka berdua merasa tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara mereka.

 _Hening_

Ya, siapa sangka ternyata ruangan ini sangat luas, selama berjalan tak ada diantara mereka satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya bunyi telapak kaki mereka saja yang bisa terdengar. Selain Starscream dan Naruto, ketiga makhluk berbeda ras itu sedari tadi hanya celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling mereka. Barricade dan Ravage sebenarnya baru kali ini memasuki ruangan ini, jadi jangan salahkan mereka kalau mereka ikut-ikutan seperti Samui yang sedang memandang peralatan-peralatan canggih di sekeliling mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Shockwave?" ya, baru kali ini suara selain langkah kaki terdengar setelah beberapa saat lalu, dan suara itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan ia sekarang berada disamping Starscream.

" **Shockwave? Dia ada diruang senjata. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini si mata satu itu suka sekali membuat senjata baru. Sekarang dia sudah berhasil membuat 2 senjata** _ **A-Class**_ **.** _ **Blast Cannon**_ **yang ada di tangan kanannya itu saja ia modifikasi menjadi senjata pemusnah tingkat** _ **S-Class**_ **."**

"Benarkah?" Naruto takjub dengan cerita Starscram mengenai hobi baru salah satu _S-Rank Warrior_ itu.

" **Ya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti."** Jawab Starscream tanpa menoleh.

" **Ah, sudah sampai."**

Mereka ber 5 berhenti didepan 3 buah persegi panjang berukuran raksasa dengan tinggi sekitar 80 cm, panjang sekitar 10 meter, dan lebarnya sekitar 5 meter. Diatas masing-masing persegi panjang itu terlentang 1 robot berlambang Decepticons di bagian-bagian tertentu. Dibawah masing-masing robot itu terdapat sebuah plat Idenditas dan Status mereka saat ini.

Di sebelah kiri, terbaring robot seukuran Barricade berwarna perak di sekitar dada sampai perutnya, berwarna Ungu-hitam di kaki dan tangannya, serta berwarna Maroon di pundak dan telapak tangannya, diplat identitas itu tertulis anggota Decepticons itu bernama _Breakdown_ , dengan Status siap diaktifkan. Didadanya tercetak lambang kebesaran Decepticons berwarna Ungu.

Ditengah, terbaring robot yang juga seukuran Barricade berwarna Maroon dengan kepala berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan kepala _Batman_ , tangan dan kaki kirinya dihias dengan tiga garis Vertikal berwarna kuning, plat identitas dibawahnya tertulis robot itu bernama _Dead End_ , dengan Status siap diaktifkan. Lambang kebesaran decepticons juga tercetak didadanya.

Dan di sebelah kanan, terbaring robot berkepala Ungu dengan kening di hiasi dengan lambang Decepticons berukuran kecil, hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna kuning, kecuali semua rodanya mengeluarkan sinar Neon berwarna ungu. Plat identitas dibawahnya tertulis robot itu bernama _Dragstrip_ , dengan Status siap diaktifkan.

Ya, itulah gambaran ketiga robot tersebut. Dan ketahuilah, mereka bertiga adalah _Stunticons member_ yang gugur di medan perang itu, mereka gugur dengan tubuh hancur saat melindungi Naruto dan Samui yang saat itu dalam situasi Kritis sebelum mereka dikirim ke dunia ini.

Sekarang lihatlah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dan Samui. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat ketiga teman lamanya akan kembali hidup, namun diantara kesenangannya itu terselip sedikit ekspresi sedih dan kecewa entah kenapa. Samui sendiri sekarang merasa bersalah melihat ketiga robot itu, ya, sedih setelah mengetahui kebenaran kalau _Sub-Group Decepticons_ itu gugur melindungi dirinya ketika sekarat di medan perang waktu itu, perasaan bersalahnya muncul setelah mendengar cerita Suaminya tadi pagi pada saat ia dan Barricade mengantar suaminya ke tempat para makhlup Primitif bernama manusia itu menuntut ilmu.

Dimana saat itu dimedan perang dan setelah dirinya mati akibat terkena serangan salah satu dari lima Quintesson yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka, Stunticons dengan suka rela melindunginya dari para bedebah itu. Namun tunggu! Ada yang janggal disini, seharusnya ada 4 robot yang dirakit ulang, tapi kenapa disini Cuma ada mereka bertiga?

"Tunggu. Kenapa hanya ada Breakdown, Dead End, dan Dargstrip saja di sini? Dimana _Wildriver_?" pertanyaan dari sang Aliceus Prime membuat perhatian keempat makhluk itu beralih padanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menceritakan bagian itu. aku akan menceritakannya, tapi setelah membangkitkan mereka bertiga. Mereka juga belum tahu apa yang terjadi setelah mereka mati." Naruto merespon pertanyaan itu dengan memandang istrinya. "Starscream, bukakan aku _Body Shield_ mereka bertiga," kata Naruto ketika kembali memandang Veteran perang tersebut.

" **Sesuai permintaanmu tuanku."** Setelah itu Starscream mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia membuka Body Shield mereka bertiga dan memperlihatkan masing-masing _Path_ mereka bertiga.

Naruto sendiri saat ini sedang terselubungi oleh cahaya berwarna ungu pekat, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu. lama-kelamaan tubuhnya membesar dan cahaya Ungu itu berubah menjadi pusaran angin berwarna hitam-emas, dan sekarang pusaran itu sudah menyamai ukuran Starscream, bahkan masih saja bertambah besar setiap detiknya.

 _Flasshhh!_

Pusaran angin itu menghilang dalam sekejap, menampilkan sosok raksasa yang ukurannya 2 meter lebih besar dari Sarscream. Ya, itulah sosok Naruto yang sedang memakai _Leader Form_ miliknya, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh Armor hitam bercorak emas, bahkan bentuk kepala Armornya hampir mirip dengan pemimpin Decepticons yang sebenarnya _aka_ Megatron. Sebagai aksesorisnya, sosoknya yang sekarang memakai kain berwarna merah yang bercorak selaras dengan corak Armornya yang menutupi area selangkang dan paha atasnya.

Starscream, Barricade, dan Ravage dengan naluri prajurit masing-masing berjongkok memberi hormat pada Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil Galavatron saat ini. Samui sendiri takjub melihat tubuh suaminya yang begitu berkharisma. ia tidak menyangka kalau seperti itu bentuk _Leader Form_ suaminya, sekarang ia jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk _Leader Form_ miliknya sendiri dan tak sabar untuk memakainya.

" **Berdirilah. Aku tidak suka melihat kalian bertiga berjongkok memberi hormat sebegitunya padaku, kalian tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keformalan apa lagi kalian ini nyatanya adalah teman-temanku."** Mendengar perintah sang Leader, mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali berdiri.

" **Haha, salahkan insting prajurit kami tuan."** Starscream terkekeh pelan setelah berdiri, Galavatron menatapnya bosan. **"Oh iya, Body Shield mereka sudah terbuka, silahkan tuan,"** lanjut starscream mempersilahkan Naruto memberikan Energi Spark pada para Stunticons tersebut.

Galavatron mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka bertiga yang masing-masing bagian dada mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan Path masing-masing. Galavatron mendekati mereka bertiga, dimulai dengan yang paling kiri, Breakdown. Setelah itu Galavatron mengarahkan tangan Kirinya untuk menyentuh Path milik Breakdown karena di tangan kirinyalah tempat All Spark berada. Cahaya ungu keluar dari telapak tangan Galavatron dan dengan cepat ia mengalirkan Energi murni Spark itu kedalam Path milik Breakdown.

Prosesnya cukup singkat, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik Galavatron kembali menarik tangannya karena sudah merasa cukup dengan Energi yang ia alirkan. Sebenarnya Galavatron sangat berhati-hati untuk mentransfer Energi Spark tersebut, karena pada dasarnya Energi Spark adalah energi murni yang bisa memberikan kekuatan dan kehidupan pada pemiliknya, juga bisa menjadi racun yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh pemiliknya. Makanya ia hanya memasukkan energi Spark pada tubuh Breakdown dengan porsi yang pas, tidak terlalu banyak dan juga tidak terlalu sedikit.

Setelah selesai dengan dimasukkan Energi Spark pada Pathnya, Body Shield milik Breakdown kembali menutup dengan sendirinya dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkannya pada Dead End dan terakhir pada Drakstrip.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Path. Pada dasarnya Path bisa diartikan dengan jantung, karena cara kerja dan kegunaannya sama, yaitu sebagai pusat kehidupan. Manusia ataupun makhluk lain akan tetap hidup kalau jantungnya aktif atau bekerja dengan baik, dan bisa mati kapan saja kalau jantungnya berhenti bekerja atau singkatnya berhenti berdetak tak peduli ada atau tidaknya luka luar atau dalam. Begitupun Path, sebesar apapun kerusakan pada tubuh pemiliknya tidak akan berpengaruh pada kematian jika Pathnya baik-baik saja, sebaliknya jika pathnya mati, sebaik apapun kondisi pemiliknya tidak akan bertahan dan tak sanggup melawan kematian.

Baiklah, lupakan itu.

Akhirnya transfer energi Spark sudah selesai. Galavatron kembali berjalan dan berdiri didekat Starscream dan memandang ketiga Stunticons itu yang saat ini sedang menyesuaikan tubuh mereka dengan Energi yang baru saja mereka terima.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberi respon sedikitpun?"Untuk pertama kalinya Galavatron ikut-ikutan menunduk seperti Starscream dan Barricade untuk melihat Samui yang baru saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan setelah terus-terusan diam dari tadi.

" **Mereka bertiga sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan energi Spark yang baru saja mereka terima. Butuh beberapa saat lagi untuk tersadar dari kematian mereka, jadi tunggu saja Aliceus Prime,"** jawab Starscream.

" **Oh iya, yang aku herankan, saat pertama kali kita menginjak dunia ini kau bilang tidak ada bahan yang cocok untuk menjadi bahan pembuatan tubuh baru mereka bertiga, lantas dimana kau menemukan bahan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat tubuh mereka Starscream?"** tanya Galavatron mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakan pada _Creator Destructicons_ tersebut.

" **Tidak dimana-mana. Aku membuatnya dari tubuh Driller."** Lagi-lagi Starscream menjawab dengan santai. Dan itu membuat Galavatron kali ini membulatkan matanya dibalik Armornya.

" **Dri-driller? Apa maksudmu Starscream?"** Galavatron tentu saja Syok, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Starscream sampai-sampai membuat tubuh baru menggunakan tubuh peliharaan Shockwave itu.

" **Sebelum membuat tubuh mereka bertiga, aku kebingungan mencari bahan-bahan yang cocok untuk membuat robot setingkat ras kami, kau tahu sendiri bahan dasar untuk membuat robot baru adalah** _ **Titanium Neutron**_ **. Dan titanium-titanium didunia ini mempunyai ketahanan dan kualitas yang rendah, maka dari itu satu-satunya cara adalah memakai potongan-potongan tubuh Driller."**

Galavatron tidak tau harus berkata apa, yang pasti pemberitahuan Starscream barusan membuatnya terkejut. **"Tapi, apa Shockwave tidak keberatan kau membuat tubuh baru dengan tubuh peliharaannya?"** tanya Galavatron lagi.

" **Tidak. Justru aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya menggunakan tubuh Driller."**

Mereka berlima menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang baru saja mereka dengar. Di sana mereka melihat Shockwave dengan tubuhnya yang sama besar dengan Galavatron bersama Motormaster sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Galavatron sekarang menjadi heran, pasalnya Shockwave dengan mudah menyerahkan peliharaan kesayangannya itu untuk di gunakan sebagai bagan dasar pembuatan tubuh ketiga anggota Stunticons itu. Ketika sampai didepan Galavatron, Shockwave dan Motormaster berjongkok singkat sebagai tanda hormat mereka pada Galavatron. Setelah itu mereka ber High-five ria dengan Barricade.

" **Jangan heran denganku hanya karena aku memberikan Driller untuk menjadikannya sebagai bahan dasar pembuatan tubuh mereka bertiga Boss. Aku ingin kembali berkumpul dengan sebagian dari teman-teman kita. Lagipula sebelum aku menyerahkan tubuh Driller, aku sudah mengambil Path dan Memory milik Driller agar nanti aku bisa menciptakan tubuh baru untuknya ketika kita sudah kembali ke rumah kita."**

Naruto menghela Napas lega, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh si mata satu itu, mereka bisa membuat ulang tubuh Driller ketika mereka kembali nanti. Pandangannya beralih kearah robot berwarna hampir seluruhnya berwarna ungu disamping Shockwave, Motormaster.

" **Hey Raja Jalanan, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"** sapa Galavatron pada _Leader_ _Stunticons_ tersebut.

" **Baik-baik saja, Boss sendiri bagaimana?"** pandangan Motormaster beralih kearah Samui dan kembali memandang pemimpinnya. **"Dan apa kau langsung** _ **memompa**_ **istrimu itu setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya?"** Motormaster tanpa tahu malu bertanya dengan menaik-turunkan alis metaliknya.

 _Sweatdrop._

Shockwave, Starscream, Barricade, dan bahkan Ravage Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu barusan yang keluar dari mulut si Motormaster. Galavatron gelagapan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan tepat sasaran barusan, sedangkan Samui sendiri?

"Hey! Jaga mulut berkaratmu itu pemimpin sialan!" Samui berteriak keras dengan pipi merona antara kesal dan malu karena kegiatan Pribadi mereka dipertanyakan oleh si mesum itu. Motormaster terkekeh melihat Prime Wanita itu berteriak marah pada dirinya.

" **Lihat Breakdown sudah bangun!"**

Mereka semua Refleks menoleh ketempat Breakdown setelah seruan yang keluar dari mulut Barricade. Benar saja, Breakdown saai ini sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya, disusul oleh Dead End dan Dragstrip yang juga telah bangkit dari kematian sementara mereka. mereka bertiga langsung berjongkok dihadapan Galavatron ala Prajurit dan menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

" **Breakdown, Dead End, Dragstrip, akhirnya kalian bangun dari tidur panjang kalian."** Ketiga robot yang baru saja bangkit tersebut mendongakkan kepala mereka kearah pemegang All Spark didepannya. **"Dan perkenalkan, aku Galavatron, pemegang All Spark sekaligus Pemimpin baru kalian."** Lanjutnya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

" **Atas Etika yang dijunjung Ras Decepticons, siapapun pemegang All Spark ialah yang berhak memimpin kami. Atas nama Prajurit Decepticons, kami tunduk dibawah kepemimpinan anda!"**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Kembali lagi. Decepticon Ruins minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan Update fic-fic Ruins. Oh iya, sekalian mau ngucapin selamat hari raya pada kalian semua! (Walau terlambat beberapa hari)

Fic ini selesai dibuat lebih cepat dari pembuatan Adventure of New Legend. Kira-kira fic yang satu itu update seminggu lagi (Gak janji, Cuma perkiraan, hehe)

Thanks atas banget atas review Reader terbaik dari sekian ribu sillent reader yang membaca fic ini. semua review kalian sudah saya baca, maaf belum bisa ngejawab sekarang karena faktor kesibukan.

Sekian dari saya untuk kesempatan ini.

"You break it, I remake it!" _by_ Ratchet.

Oh iya, boleh minta Review lagi? Hehe..

 **Decepticons! Mundur!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya :**

" **Breakdown, Dead End, Dragstrip, akhirnya kalian bangun dari tidur panjang kalian."** Ketiga robot yang baru saja bangkit tersebut mendongakkan kepala mereka kearah pemegang All Spark didepannya. **"Dan perkenalkan, aku Galavatron, pemegang All Spark sekaligus Pemimpin baru kalian."** Lanjutnya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

" **Atas Etika yang dijunjung Ras Decepticons, siapapun pemegang All Spark ialah yang berhak memimpin kami. Atas nama Prajurit Decepticons, kami tunduk dibawah kepemimpinan anda!"**

* * *

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

' _Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

" **Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Robot)

' _ **Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati dan telepati (Monster/Robot)

" _ **Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

 _Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

 **Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

 **.**

 **Chapter** **4** **:** **Murid Baru.**

* * *

Galavatron, pemimpin sementara pengganti Megatron tersebut hanya tersenyum dibalik Helm Armornya. Ia memandang satu persatu ketiga Prajurit yang baru dibangkitkan tersebut, **"Bangunlah Soldier!"** kata Galavatron tegas setelah selesai memandang mereka bertiga.

Breakdown, Dead End, dan Dragstrip langsung berdiri tegak berbaris berjejeran dan memandang lurus kearah Pemimpin mereka. **"Aku senang kalian memberikan kesetiaan mutlak kalian padaku. Namun aku minta satu hal, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Bersikaplah biasa saja seperti saat-saat kita masih ugal-ugalan di Distrik 99 dulu,"** lanjut Galavatron dengan senyum dibalik Armornya.

Ketiga Member Stunticons itu terkejut. Lalu mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum mereka kembali menatap Galavatron secara bersamaan. Mereka semua Shok dengan pemimpin baru mereka itu. Mereka awalnya mengira sosok Robot didepannya itu adalah Robot baru yang diciptakan untuk duduk di kursi kepemimpinan Decepticons. Namun setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, apalagi menyebutkan nama Distrik 99 membuat mereka yakin dan menunjuk sosok Galavatron bersamaan.

" **Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau NN412!"** seru ketiganya kompak.

Mengingat masa lalu. Mereka adalah kelompok yang suka bersenang-senang dan hura-hura dengan Pangeran Ras Android di distrik 99, bisa dibilang hanya kelompok mereka saja yang dekat dan selalu bersama dengan sosok calon Great Android tersebut, dan kali ini mereka yakin kalau sosok didepan mereka itu benar-benar adalah sahabat Android mereka.

Galavatron sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat ketiga robot didepan mereka. Ia maklum, karena sebenarnya setiap Android selalu memiliki aura yang berbeda-beda. Namun karena sang Galavatron yang saat ini sudah ditanamkan _All Spark Cube_ didalam tubuhnya, aura Androidnya hilang tak tersisa digantikan dengan Aura murni dari ASC itu sendiri.

" **Ya, lama tidak bertemu sobat. Kukira setelah tubuh kalian hancur, kalian tidak akan mengingatku lagi."** Galavatron terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Dan langsung saja ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk ber high-five ria dengan ketiga Prajurit tersebut.

" **Mana mungkin kami tidak mengingatmu sobat. Tubuh kami saja yang hancur, namun Path dan Memory kami tidak kenapa-napa,"** jawab Dead End yang juga ikut terkekeh bersama dengan kedua anggotanya.

 _ **Psshhh~**_

Cahaya hitam gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh Galavatron, dan lama-kelamaan cahaya hitam itu mengecil sampai akhirnya kembali menghilang menampilkan sosok NN412 aka Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto pun kembali mendekat dan berdiri disamping Samui.

Dead End, Breakdown, dan Drakstrip terkejut karena baru saja menyadari kehadiran sosok perempuan berrambut pirang yang sangat mereka kenal disamping Naruto. **"NS4111!"** seru mereka bersamaan lagi.

Sosok Samui hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka bertiga. Meskipun kesal karena diabaikan dari tadi, namun Samui memakluminya karena mereka bertiga hanya fokus kearah Suaminya semenjak bangun dari tudur panjang mereka. "Hay!" yaa itulah yang keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" **Baiklah, karena ketiganya sudah kembali seperti semula. Lebih baik kita berbicara ditempat yang lebih cocok daripada disini."** Starscream yang diam dari tadi dan hanya melihat Reunian rekan-rekan serta pemimpinnya itu pun angkat bicara. Dan respon dari semua yang ada disitu pun sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Sehingga akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang laboratoriun tersebut.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Hangat. Yeah, itulah kata yang pas untuk pagi hari ini, dimana saat ini sang mentari sudah menampilkan bentuk sempurnanya dan menebarkan kehangatannya pada pelosok bumi yang terjamah oleh sinarnya. Suasana Kota kuoh sama seperti biasanya, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semakin ramai disetiap detiknya untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti berangkat kekantor, maupun para siswa-siswi yang masih bergelut dengan dunia pendidikan mereka.

Diantara cukup banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berjalan disalah satu jalan trotoar di kota itu, kini nampak seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang memakai Seragam khas Kuoh Akademi, yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok si perempuan menggandeng dan memeluk sebelah lengan laki-laki tersebut. Keduanya mempunyai warna rambut yang hampir sama, satunya berwarna kuning keemasan dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning pucat, begitu iris mereka, satu berwarna _Shappire_ dan satu lagi berwarna _Turquoise_.

NN412 dan NS4111 aka Naruto dan Samui. Ya, itulah mereka. Keduanya saat ini menikmati aktivitas jalan mereka untuk menuju ke Kuoh Akademi, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu (lebih tepatnya menghabiskan waktu).

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuknya Samui kesekolah tersebut, wanita cantik yang terlihat berumur 18 tahun ini sangat senang saat ini karena bisa mengikuti pemuda disampingnya untuk menghabiskan waktu ditempat membosankan yang mereka sebut sekolah itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya berbicara dan sesekali bertanya pada pemuda disampingnya mengenai apa saja yang akan mereka dapatkan di Sekolah barunya. Naruto sendiri hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Samui dengan disertai senyum.

Dan tak terasa waktu perjalanan mereka sudah hampir habis karena mereka saat ini bisa meihat gerbang sekolah yang dilewati oleh siswa-siswi yang baru datang seperti mereka. Setelah sampaipun mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama Samui yang baru saja pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditempat itu.

Naruto yang melihat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua hanya menghela Nafas lalu menarik tangan Samui meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengajaknya untuk perki ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Saat perjalanan ke tempat pemimpin sekolah tersebut, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang ketua OSIS, Souna Shitori. Naruto yang sudah mempunyai rasa tidak suka pada gadis itu hanya melewati gadis itu tanpa sepatah kata pun, begitu juga dengan Samui yang memang masih cangkung dengan lingkungan barunya itu dan agak ragu untuk menyapa gadis tersebut.

Souna Shitori atau tepatnya Sona Sitri sang gadis iblis keturunan keluarga Sitri itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memandang punggung pemuda kuning tersebut, setelah itu pandangannya beralih kearah perempuan disamping pemuda itu yang sekarang dalam penglihatan Sona perempuan itu sedang berbicara dan sesekali tertawa dengan pemuda tersebut.

Ia menerka-nerka siapa gerangan perempuan tersebut, tidak masalah kalau perempuan itu adalah siswa baru, namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apa hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai itu? Karena jujur ia iri terhadap perempuan yang sepertinya dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, akhirnya Sona pergi dari tempatnya setelah melihat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. Meskipun penasaran dengan sosok perempuan tersebut, Sona lebih baik kembali ke kelasnya daripada ia disini karena jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

 **kelas 3B**

sona duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang ia lihat tadi dan memilih untuk duduk tenang seperti biasa. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara sapaan Queennya yang kebetulan berkelas dikelas yang sama sepertinya, terlebih Queennya itu duduk disebelah dirinya.

Tak lama pintu kelas terbuka dengan diiringi masuknya Pemuda berrambut kuning aka Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali untuk mengucapkan sapaan pagi ataupun yang lainnya, ia hanya memilih berjalan dan duduk dibangkunya yang ada di pojok kelas, persis disamping jendela. Ia hanya duduk dibangkunya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada halaman belakang kelasnya melalui jendela tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seorang siswi berkacamata yang mengarah padanya.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan sekarang yang masuk kesana adalah Sensei yang mengajar di jam itu dan seorang perempuan berrambut pirang pucat model Bob sepundak. Bentuk dan lengkungan tubuh profesional perempuan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian para pejantan dikelas tersebut hingga kini perempuan tersebut menjadi target tatapan lapar para Siswa dikelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Kata guru yang sudah duduk ditempatnya.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei_!" semua murid, terutama yang jantan menjawab semangat ucapan selamat pagi guru tersebut secara bersamaan dengan pandangan masih mengarah ke perempuan yang berdiri di samping guru tersebut aka Samui.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini. Seperti yang kalian ketahui kita kedatangan murid baru." Perkataan guru barusan terhenti, dan mengalihkan pandangannya beralih kearah Samui yang berdiri disampingnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda Samui- _san_ ," lanjutnya pada Samui.

Samui mengangguk mengiyakan perintah guru tersebut. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Siswa-siswi yang ada didepannya, setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mulai membuka suaranya, "Perkenalkan, Nama saya Samui, saya murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya," kata Samui memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat diakhiri dengan senyum dan membungkukkan badan.

Kelas yag tadinya senyap karena mempersilahkan Murid baru yang baru saja datang ke kelas itu langsung saja menjadi riuh layaknya Pasar Beras. Dimulai dengan teriakan menggebu-gebu, pertanyaan serta permintaan seperti meminta Nomor Hp, E-mail, dan sejenisnya memenuhi kelas tersebut. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena Guru yang mengajar dikelas tersebut menggebrak meja didepannya dan meneriaki murid dikelas itu untuk diam dengan nada dan pandangan membunuh.

"Nah Samui- _san_. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran hari ini." Setelah memastikan semua muridnya diam, Guru tersebut mempersilahkan perempuan Bob tersebut untuk segera duduk di bangku yang masih tersedia.

"Ha'i _Sensei_." Samui pun membalasnya dengan tenang, lantas ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh meja dan kursi dikelas tersebut. Disana ada 3 tempat yang masih kosong, ditengah disamping gadis berrambut hitam, di deretan bangku kedua di sebelah kanan disamping siswa laki-laki yang sedang memandangnya dengan tetapan lapar, dan terakhir dipojok, disamping sosok yang sangat ia kenal yang saat ini memandang taman belakang diluar kelasnya.

Samui pun berjalan menghampiri sosok pirang tersebut dan duduk disampingnya, membuat siswa yang tadinya menatap lapar pada dirinya kecewa berat. Samui tersenyum manis pada sosok suaminya yang saat ini juga tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita. Buka halama 48 di buku modul kalian. Dan untukmu Namikaze- _san_ , tolong kau berbagi Buku Modulmu dengan Samui- _san_." Titah sang guru yang akhirnya memulai pelajarannya setelah anggukan singkat Naruto sebagai jawaban tadi.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, semua Murid dikelas itu memperhatikan penjelasan Guru didepan mereka dengan serius termasuk Naruto dan Samui. Namun selama pelajaran berlangsung, seorang siswi yang berpangkat sebagai ketua OSIS di Kuoh Akademi yang terkenal tegas dan datar itu sesekali melirik pasangan pirang tersebut melalui ekor matanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka kita bisa melihat perasaan iri dalam lirikan ketua OSIS tersebut.

 **Scane Break : Break Time.**

Setelah kepergian sang guru, para siswa maupun siswi yang ada dikelas itu pun berhamburan dan keluar satu-persatu, termasuk sang ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS yang berkelas dikelas itu. Awalnya para laki-laki dikelas tersebut ingin mendekati si murid baru aka Samui, namun mereka urungkan setelah mereka ditatap dengan tatapan tajam dari Namikaze berrambut pirang tersebut.

Sekarang yang berada dikelas tersebut hanyalah tinggal Samui, Naruto, dan beberapa Siswi yang memilih untuk berdiam diri dikelas. Mereka semua Sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing termasuk Naruto yang saat ini menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja, dan Samui yang sibuk bermain dan memilin-milin surai pirang pemuda itu.

"Umm, Apa kita tidak ikut keluar Naruto?" tanya Samui pelan.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin tidur kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat wanita itu menyingkirkan tangannya, serta Naruto langsung memandang Samui yang masih setia menatap dirinya. "Memangnya kita akan kemana kalau kita keluar Samui?" tanya balik si pirang Jabrik.

"Hmm, tidak tau. Biasanya kau ngapain saat jam segini? Masa diam disini terus?" tanya Samui polos.

"Hehe, tidak juga sih. Biasanya aku ke atap sekolah atau ke taman belakang. Apa kau mau kita kesana?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wanita disampingnya itu menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias, ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang pucat istrinya itu sebelum berdiri dan menarik pelan tangan Samui untuk ikut dengannya, Samui yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto akan membawanya.

Dan disinilah mereka, atap sekolah. Samui saat ini sedang duduk diujung kursi panjang yang ada ditempat itu. Ia saat ini sedang memainkan rambut Naruto yang sekarang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut serta menggunakan paha Samui sebagai bantalannya. Samui terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang sedang menyamankan posisinya dengan sesekali menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di perutnya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan _mereka_ sekarang, aku rindu dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu mereka lagi."

Naruto yang tadinya menutup matanya seketika kembali membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Istrinya yang saat ini sedang menatap langit. Perlahan ia tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Istrinya itu, Naruto menarik tangan Samui yang masih mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan mungil itu hingga membuat istrinya seketika menatapnya.

"Percayalah mereka akan baik-baik saja, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan mereka."

Meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, namun ia hanya ingin Istrinya menghilangkan wajah sedih dan penuh kerinduan yang dia tampakkan saat ini. Yaa, yang dimaksud mereka adalah orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka, entah itu orang tua, saudara, dan sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Samui yang menampilkan raut sedih dan penuh kerinduan tadi kini tersenyum setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat tadi. "Aku harap juga begitu, _Anata_." Ujar Samui akhirnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Namun bedanya sekarang Naruto mengaktifkan Jam tangan unik yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya, serta menekan beberapa Ikon yang berada dilayar jam tangan itu, ia bertujuan untuk menghubungi mata-mata miliknya.

 **[Selamat pagi tuan]**

Tak lama setelah melakukan sesuatu pada Jam tangannya tadi, Suara yang terkesan berupa desisan itu keluar dari jam tangan tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan barusan, sedangkan Samui hanya diam mendengarkan namun tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang lagi-lagi memainkan Rambut pemuda rambut pirang tersebut.

"Nah Beak, apa ada Informasi menarik ditempatmu?" tanya Naruto.

 **[Untuk informasi ada tuan, namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting.]** suara beak kembali terdengar.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia penasaran dengan ucapan Laserbeak tadi. "Begitukah? Memang apa itu Beak?" tanya Naruto.

 **[Ini hanya urusan para Iblis. Dimana tadi Gremory muda itu bertengkar dengan Iblis dari kalangan Phenex, hampir terjadi keributan tadi kalau saja ketua Maid keluarga Gremory itu tidak cepat bertindak.]** baek memotong ucapannya karena ingin mendengar respon tuannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka Beak?" yap, sepertinya Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang Beak sampaikan tadi.

 **[Itu hanya masalah perjodohan antara keluarga Gremory dan Phenex, dimana Gremory muda itu dijodohkan secara sepihak oleh keluarganya dengan keturunan Phenex yang bernama Riser Phenex. Gremory muda itu menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tersebut, Riser yang tidak terima dengan penolakan itu hampir membawa paksa Gremory muda itu kembali ke Neraka. Untungnya kepala Maid itu bertindak dan menengahi keduanya. Dan Maid itu bilang mereka harus bertarung dalam Rating Game kalau Gremory muda itu tetap menolak perjodohan tersebut, jika dia menang, sudah dipastikan kalau perjodohan itu akan dibatalkan.]**

Penjelasan panjang Beak barusan membuat Naruto menaikkan senyum miringnya, rupanya apa yang disampaikan Beak tadi cukup menarik perhatiannya. "Bertarung untuk menentukan masa depan kah? Bagaimana menurutmu Samui?" tanya Naruto diakhir kalimatnya serta menatap istrinya yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Hmm, apa yang dialami Gremory muda itu hampir mirip dengan apa yang dialami salah satu _Jendral_ kita dulu yaa, hihi." Tanggap Samui malah terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya, Naruto juga mendengus geli ketika mengingat kembali ingatan masa lalunya tentang salah satu Jendral Android yang hampir sama dengan apa yang dialami oleh Rias Gremory.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan masalah iblis-iblis itu. Apa ada informasi lain Beak?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai mengingat kilas balik tentang salah Satu jendral Android tersebut.

 **[Sayangnya Cuma itu saja untuk saat ini Tuan.]** jawab beak singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, beritahu aku kalau ada informasi menarik nanti." Kata Naruto yang sudah berniat menyudahi aktivitasnya karena Bell masuk sudah berbunyi barusan.

 **[Baiklah Tuan, sampai nanti.]**

Setelah ucapan Beak barusan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan kontaknya dengan Beak lalu bangkit dari tidurannya diikuti dengan Samui yang ikut berdiri.

"Nah sekarang kita kembali kekelas sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang _merepotkan_."

Samui hanya mengangguk sekenanya meskipun tidak mengerti dengan ujung kalimat suaminya itu. Setelah menggaet sebelah lengan pemuda itu dan mengapitnya dibelahan dada besarnya, mereka berdua akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

 **Skip : After school.**

Naruto dan Samui sekarang terlihat berjalan keluar dari gerbang Kuoh Akademi karena bell pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka berdua sontak menjadi sorotan para siswa siswi yang berada disekeliling mereka. Namun itu tak membuat Samui yang saat ini memeluk sebelah tangan Naruto serta Naruto sendiri merasa terganggu, jadi mereka hanya diam dan membiarkannya saja.

Cukup lama perjalanan mereka untuk tiba di rumah mereka, sampai dimana mereka tiba di wilayah perumahan yang tak berpenghuni dipinggir kota. Naruto dan Samui tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melihat sosok yang saat ini berdiri didepan mereka.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan mereka berdua (dalam segi fisik), sosok itu memakai pakaian kasual yang cukup simpel, rambut abu-abu sosok tersebut bergerak-gerak pelan karena hembusan angin di sekeliling mereka yang bertiup sembarangan. Sekarang terlihat sosok itu menyeringai kearah mereka berdua, tepatnya kearah Naruto.

" _Well_ , ternyata kau disini Naruto- _nii_ " seringaian pemuda tadi berubah menjadi senyum tipis, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke wanita yang berdiri disamping Naruto. "Dan ahh, coba ku tebak. Apakah dia itu istrimu yang selalu kau bicarakan itu?" tanya sosok pemuda tersebut setelah berjalan mendekat dan berdiri didepan Naruto dan Samui. Samui sendiri menyipitkan matanya kearah sosok pemuda tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut karena terlihat akrab dengan suaminya, apa lagi pemuda didepannya ini memanggil sosok suaminya dengan panggilan kakak.

"Lama tak bertemu juga Vali, apa sekarang kau sudah tertular kemesuman Gagak tua itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ringan, dan itu membuat sosok yang dipanggil Vali tersebut mendengus. "Dan yah, ini dia istriku Samui," lanjutnya sambil merangkul Samui yang masih diam sambil memandang Vali.

Vali pun tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu Samui- _nee_. Namaku Vali Lucifer, adik angkat Naruto- _nii_ ," ucap Vali sambil membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

Samui yang sudah tahu siapa pemuda didepannya ini akhirnya mengulas senyum tipis. "Yaa, senang bertemu denganmu juga Vali," kata Samui dengan nada ramah, walaupun dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya dimana suaminya itu menemukan makhluk _Primitif_ beraura aneh didepannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita ngobrol di rumah saja, berbicara disini seperti bicara dengan orang asing saj—"

 _ **Brruuummm! Brruummm!**_

Perkataan Naruto barusan tak sampai selesai karena disela oleh deru mesin khas suara knalpot mobil yang berasal dari belakang Naruto dan Samui. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Naruto melepaskan Rangkulannya dan menoleh kearah belakang diikuti oleh Samui. Dan sekarang mereka bisa melihat, kalau saat ini sebuah Mobil _Lamborghini_ _Reventon_ sedang mendekat kearah mereka. Setelah mobil itu tiba didepan Naruto dan Samui, juga Vali yang sudah berdiri disamping Naruto, mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Barricade kah?" terka Vali setelah melihat Mobil tersebut.

 **[Selamat sore Tuan, Aliceus Prime, dan ahh! Kau juga Vali.]** suara Barricade keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam-ungu tersebut.

"Ada apa kau kesini Barricade?" tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

 **[Begini tuan, saat aku berkeliling dan berkunjung di kota sebelah, aku menemukan sarang sekelompok Iblis Liar disana. Apa anda tertarik untuk melenyapkan mereka?]** kata Barricade menjelaskan secara singkat maksud kedatangannya serta memberikan pertanyaan diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto yang mendengar kata Iblis Liar barusan tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Samui yang terdiam disampingnya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku berencana untuk mengajak Samui Sparring hari ini untuk mencoba kemampuan barunya, dan sepertinya istriku ini akan sangat senang jika ia langsung bertarung melawan musuh yang pas untuk menjadi lawannya. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik Samui?" kata Naruto yang asik mengacak-acak rambut pirang pucat Istrinya.

Samui yang mendengar hal tersebut melebarkan senyum dibibirnya, sontak saja ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang suami. "Itu ide yang bagus Naruto. Ayo kita kesana!" balas Samui dengan nada Antusiasnya.

Setelah itu Samui pun berjalan dan masuk kedalam Mobil LV yang nyatanya adalah jelmaan salah satu Robot Tempur tersebut. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Istrinya pun hanya terkekeh, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pemuda berrambut Abu-abu yang sempat ia abaikan tadi.

"Nah Vali, apa kau mau ikut menyaksikan pesta pemegang **[Matrix of Leadership]** , atau kau mau duluan ke rumah dan menunggu kami?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adik angkatnya itu.

 _ **Brashh!**_

Sayap mekanik berwarna Azure terang dengan penyangga berwarna putih tiba-tiba keluar dari punggung Vali. "Tentu saja aku ikut. Aku juga ingin melihat kekuatan seorang istri dari Pangeran Android sepertimu _Nii_ ," jawab Vali dengan nada dan tatapan penuh ketertarikan kearah sang kakak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi," kata Naruto setelah menerima jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Ia pun berjalan dan masuk kedalam Barricade dan duduk di depan Stir disamping Sammui yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Lantas Barricade mulai berjalan kearah tujuannya, diikuti oleh Vali yang sudah terbang dan mengikuti mereka dari atas.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN :** hal pertama yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah : mohon maaf atas Update yang bisa dikatakan Jauh lebih lama dari kata terlambat. Menjalani kehidupan berat di dunia luar membuat saya harus meninggalkan fic ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Baiklah, kembali lagi saya membawakan kelanjutan fic NHT ini, semoga ada yang masih menyukai dan mengingat cerita ini karena terlalu lama menghilang.

Terima kasih atas Review dichapter sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih dan senang atas itu. Tak ada penjelasan khusus untuk chapter ini. Jadi sebelum saya pergi, mohon agar teman-teman meninggalkan jejak sebelum keluar dari fic ini.

Ah iya, ini dia jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan chapter kemarin, check this one out!

 **Q :** Spesial Question about Pairing **(Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Kitsune 857, Zubaidi, and Devan BoySteln)** : Single or Harem?

 **A :** masalah pairing sebenernya agak samar-samar, entah itu single atau Harem nanti. Sekarang saya fokus ke jalan ceritanya saja, entar kita lihat pairingnya single atau harem.

Q : apakah identitas Naruto terbongkar? **(By : Thensisha Hikari)**

 **A :** yup, tapi itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hehe.

 **Q :** Power Naru di DxD dimension setara sama siapa? **(By : Devan BoySteln)**

 **A :** hmm, diatas para pemimpin Fraksi (y)

 **Q :** kenapa Naruto bisa ngerasain hawa kehadiran iblis **(By : Griegeiriea)**

 **A :** NaruSamui adalah Android yang pastinya bisa dikatakan setengah manusia, mereka tahu itu karena aspek kepekaannya sangat sensitif dan didukung dengan masing-masing benda keramat yang mereka miliki, benda itu secara terus-menerus aktif dan menjadi sensor yang bercakup sangat luas.

Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan teman-teman kemarin, dan untuk yang lain, terima kasih sekali lagi atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
